


One's True Instincts

by sampsonknight



Series: One's True Instincts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Death, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?<br/>Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)</p><p>Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Prologue)

* * *

 

His eyes that should have been focused on the data on his sheet slowly drifted down towards the large muscular frame before him. Raph was lying there waiting for his next round of shots. With the help of April, Donnie was able to require some vaccinations for his brothers.  After some tests, he concluded they would benefit them, just as they were meant to aid humans.  
  
One of many was their tetanus shots, considering on two occasions Raph and even Leo had blood poisoning from a enemy’s blade and with the rising exposure around humans, the purple clad brother was frightful over one among them, would catch something life threatening.  
  
Mikey at one point caught the chicken pox, which luckily wasn't as severe as an adult could go through.  
  
That was one of the many turning points to have these shots taken. That’s all that any of them needed was something like the measles, such chances shouldn’t be taken, which could end with one death or another.  
  
Sighing at the sight of Raph’s body that started to make him feel warm inside Donnie went back to the chart determining what rounds of shots were on the menu today.  
  
Like normal Raph, acting like some tough guy was actually being a baby, giving Donnie hell-a-go-round to just get him to come into the room in the first place, let alone the part where he was required to get the vaccinations done.  
  
It wasn’t until not just Leo, but Master Splinter, ordering him to take part; the hothead finally flopped onto the bed, putting his hand over his face, pointing out he was doing so in order to stop himself from pissing off or knocking Donnie on his ass for this bullshit.  
  
More like he didn’t want to see the needles.  
  
This in turn gave Donnie a moment to admire him secretly, there weren’t many occasions he could do so without raising suspicion.  
  
Sadly, deep down, feeling aroused over his brother, Donnie felt guilty.  
  
He was just perfect in every way, the way he talked to him, the way he stood tall, then there was when he trained and how that ass...  
  
"Donnie anytime now!" Raph grouched, narrowing his eyes at Donnie, who was acting odd, probably debating how to torture him more.  
  
Fumbling over his board, Donnie nodded wildly, feeling the sweat dripping down his brow, did Raph notice what he was doing?  
  
The brother rushing to get the needles ready, tried not to fidget and concentrated on his task at hand.  
  
However, he felt his body was against him, what wasn't helping was that his hands were shaking, or the fact Raph's golden eyes were making targets on the back of his neck.  
  
Once he had the serums ready, Donnie got to work, injecting Raph with his shots.  
  
Finishing the last one, placing a piece of gauze over the puncture wounds, Raph was on his feet in an instant.  
  
"Raph you can't just leave yet! You need to sit and wait at least fifteen minutes to make sure you don't have any allergic reactions to the drugs," Donnie protest only to have the muscular turtle huff in response.  
  
"I will be fine Donnie-boy," Raph assured him heading for the door, just to pause to look over his shoulder, "Besides, why would I want to stay in here for that long?"  
  
Watching him make his leave, Donnie sighed again, tossing the chart to the side as he found his chair, slumping into it.  
  
"Maybe since I just want to spend some time with you?" Donnie whimpered to himself, placing his teary face in his hands, feeling the heavy weight of his heart dragging him down.  
  
"What am I saying... That could never be... You’re my brother regardless of blood or not, you will never want to be with me... Not in the way I want to be with you..."

* * *

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

**Donnie POV  
**  
The unheard cries echoed off the plastic sheets that were stained with old blood and who knows what.   
  
Heart racing, the smell of ammonia invaded his nostril, making his eyes water.   
  
The cloud of confusion consumed him, as he desperately pieced together over what happened prior to waking up to this hellish scène, of hanging human body parts and animal carcasses.   
  
Was this some butcher shop of horrors, and he became the main course?!   
  
Clawing at his memories, he finally could  flashback to the point he was on patrol.   
  
As he recalled, he was buddy up with Raph, as Leo took Mikey in agreement to Raph’s earlier argument over who should be stuck with the kid brother this time around.   
  
Not that either actually hated taking Mikey, but it was draining at times to keep up to the little brother and was too much to hope that he didn't get into trouble.   
  
Raph was still recuperating over the last patrol when somehow Mikey managed to get him in a hell of a situation which resulted in him, not Mikey, in a dumpster that was attached to some truck, that was being chased by the police throughout the city.   
  
How that came down, all the details that placed Raph in that predicament; Mikey swore an oath not to whisper a word to Donnie or Leo being threatened by Raph in the process.   
  
Nevertheless, in the end he was partnered up with Raph, and things were going smoothly. That is till Raph began to complain about how slow, the night was, and he was bored out of his fucken mind.   
  
Which was Raph’s words, not Donnie’s, bitching in the end about wanting to go home, yet still not ready to head back himself, Donnie brought up, he wanted to go to the junkyard to scrounge up some parts he needed.   
  
Part of him wanted Raph to say sure and go with… However, of course Raph not in the mood to give assistance like usual, made his way home leaving Donnie alone to do his own business.   
  
From there Donnie remembered that was when he just gave up, not bothering to go after Raph and beg for his help. So in the end he made his way to the dump by himself, using the route he normally took that should have been safe…   
  
He was a fool to think that, as he fell short suddenly having someone or thing catching him off guard before he could move to the next roof, knocking him out, just to find himself here...  
  
With no sign of Raph or anyone at that, Donnie screamed again trying to catch someone’s attention.   
  
Maybe Raph was around the corner attempting to escape too? Not that he was having much luck feeling the binds on his hands and feet and even over his chest, tightly securing him down, enabling him to wiggle a tiny bit.   
  
Screaming more, feeling his lungs heavy as he gasped for air, the light headiness began to roll in and Donnie started to lose hope.  
  
"Are you done?" A voiced asked, one that was familiar to the turtle. His heart jumped out of his chest as he wished it really was some butcher rather than him of all people.  
  
"Bishop!" Donnie snarled, tugging at his restraints more.  
  
"Donatello," Bishop only said, going towards a tray that had a wooden box that was waiting for him.  
  
Collecting his courage, Donnie swallowed his fear, "What are you up to? This doesn't seem your style." Donnie nodded at the room’s decor; Bishop was more subtle than this by far.  
  
"What I am up to, you will find out soon enough." Bishop only smiled at Donnie, wheeling the tray over and then glanced around the room in his own disgust, "I had enough interference from you and your brothers, that I took the most inconvenient of locations in order not to raise suspicions, which would lead your brothers to your rescue. I don't need them in the picture just yet."  
  
Finding himself laughing, Donnie shook his head, "So you think that your place of operations would change whether or not my brothers would find me?"  
  
"For now. If they do come, it will be too late. I doubt it that they would understand what I have done to you," Bishop pointed out, opening the box taking out a syringe that’s material wasn't visible since its casing was pure metal.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Donnie choked out over the sight of the needle. Something, deep down, scared him, and he didn't know what Bishop would do to him.   
  
Was this that mutagen that made him into a wild, mindless monster who almost killed his brothers the last go around? He didn't want to mutate into that beast again!  
     
"It's simple Donatello, even you would appreciate the genius over this one," Bishop started bragging, bringing the syringe over towards Donnie to let him get a good look at it, "I'm going to make you obey me."  
  
"Brainwash! You really think that will work? You’re not the first Bishop, that tried that dirty tactic on us, and it failed every time!" Donnie leaned up, narrowing his eyes to demonstrate to the man, he wasn't afraid of him.   
  
No amount of efforts from this human would ever make him obey him!  
  
"Yes, I am fully aware of past results. This is the reason I am taking a whole new approach, “Bishop started, seeing the curious look in Donnie’s eye. Even under these conditions the turtle couldn’t help his thirst for knowledge.  
  
Taking a moment to let the turtle want to hear more, Bishop started again, having Donnie’s full divided attention, “The problem, as you’re aware with traditional methods of brainwash, is that the subconscious still has some fragments of the victims past. Under certain circumstance and events, they become active once again, resulting with the brainwash to shatter and crumble. The victim starts becoming self-aware  of who they were, making the brainwash no more. Now that we both acknowledge this fault, let’s consider in looking at it in another perspective. What if the person had no formal memories, like a sponge? Waiting to absorb its new-found  life and more than willing to accept it."  
  
"Even then they will still have their former memories locked away, Bishop. Only if you have someone who was created from nothing, can you ever achieve such results," Donnie could only answer, not seeing why Bishop would bring up such a theory for it wouldn't work on him.  
  
"Exactly," Bishop smiled devilishly, bringing shivers up Donnie's spine, "That is why we are going to start you at the beginning once again, Donatello."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This anti-mutagen," Bishop paused for a moment, witnessing Donnie's eyes widen in fear, "Will reverses your mutation and force you back to your natural state. I wonder how much can a normal turtle contain memories of a mutant’s mind?"  
  
"You... you wouldn't..." Donnie frantically panicked. He knew the answer, his memories, who he was, would in time fade and be taken over by his natural instincts. He wouldn't be him anymore; he would be just some pet, a regular animal.  
  
"I would Donatello, and in a month having you staying in that form, all that makes you would be none existing. Leaving an impersonal soldier whom I will re-mutate to be my new obedient slave," Bishop placed the needle in Donnie's arm, not yet injecting him right away, allowing Donnie to have one final word.  
  
"Bishop don't do this! There must be another way then this!! You’re going to kill me!" Donnie begged in desperation. This was horrifying. How was he going to get out of this one?   
  
What if his brothers did show up, like they would even consider Bishop was capable of such deeds, let alone know how to re-mutate him.   
  
He would be lost forever!! Everyone he loves will be nothing to him, and he would forget everything  he has experience in his life... His family... his friends... Raph...  
  
The psychopath with his despicable desires, laughed at his pitiful cries for mercy, "Don't threat Donatello your new life will have many rewards; I promise."   
  
With that, Donnie suddenly felt something entering his veins making his body go ballistic.   
  
Pain in the likes to nothing he thought possible, simultaneously exploded within, making it feel like a fire was consuming him.   
  
Screeching in agony, Donnie’s body vibrated violently as his eyes widen in the horrify realization that his body was changing, becoming smaller in size.   
  
As it did, he could feel a flood gate open and his memories starting at the oldest ones slip through his fingers as he desperately clenched onto them for dear life.   
  
He couldn't let them fade to nothingness; he had to keep at least one ensuring  he had some former part of him left.   
  
Maybe it would be enough for him to prevent Bishop from making him his guard dog... If that was possible.  
  
"I'm sorry guys... I'm so sorry... Raph... where are you..."  
  


* * *

  
**Raph POV**  
  
Blinking at the ceiling, Raph’s body just flopped there, not caring if he was in the middle of the Dojo or the fact the cold pavement was soaking into his bones.  
  
He was beyond bored with nothing to do for once.   
  
He should have gone with Donnie after all, at least that would have taken a good part of his night, right?   
  
Then again, Donnie would start staring at him weirdly, what was his issue?   
Was it something he said or did?  
  
Worse was the more the little brother did it; the more turn on, he became.   
  
Shaking his head on the thought to even considering detailing that ass of his or tail, Raph reared up smashing his head into something hard as the object gasped in agony, while his own head throb by the impact.   
  
Hissing under his breath, Raph raised an eyebrow at the orange bandana before him. Instantly he grabbed it, pulling Mikey forcefully towards him, hearing the little brother protest as he did so.   
  
"MIKEY what the shell!" Raph growled only to have his ear's buzz by his actions.  
  
"Sorry dude!" Mikey whimpered trying not to fall on top of Raph. It wasn't easy to keep your balance when your head was swimming, and your brother was pulling you down in such a fashion. It would be even worse to plummet on him, which would result in many injuries other then a headache.  
  
"Damn it Mikey, what were you thinking, if you even think," Raph asked.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Mikey huffed at the insult, "I do think dude, who was the one that spring up like he was running from something, out of the blue? I was just going to tap you on the plastron to catch your attention, then you head-butted me!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, letting go of the nuisance, Raph slowly rose to his feet, "Whatever... So what is it shell for brains?"  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Mikey was going to respond to being insulted again, only going to the reason he was even there, "Donnie isn't back from the junkyard."  
  
"And that is my problem?"  
  
"Yes bro, you were his partner tonight, and you left him alone," Mikey pointed out, sticking his finger in Raph's face to show how irresponsible he was.  
  
A bit annoyed by this, Raph slapped the finger way rolling his eyes once more, "So what? Donnie-boy is a big turtle; he doesn't need a babysitter."  
  
"Dude true… but come on, we all know when Donnie is in the zone at any place that has promises for his goodies, he is absentminded... Remember last time he caused a junk slide? He was trapped for a half and hour, and Leo was even with him that day..."   
  
"Then you go see what he is doing if you're so concerned?" Raph crossed his arms.  
  
"Well..." Mikey put his arms in the air, "I would bro, but I'm grounded..."  
  
"Bullshit!" Raph growled on the likely excuse.  
  
"It's true bro..." Mikey started, then trailed off, feeling the watchful eyes on the back of his neck.   
  
There within the archway was Leo, who didn't look so pleased, and he wasn't even wearing his gear with a towel around his waist.  
  
Trying not to laugh, which failed miserably, Raph barked out a howl, "What the shell happened to you?!"  
  
It wasn't accustomed for Leo to take a shower after a patrol, unless something happened.  
  
"Don't ask..." Leo warned pointing pass the brothers towards the meditation room, while staring at Mikey.  
  
"So you had so much fun with Mikey this time around?" Raph egged on. He had to know what the trickster did. It wasn't every day that Leo became one of Mikey's victims.  
  
Snarling Leo focused on Mikey, "Mikey go!"  
  
Not waiting for another order the kid brother bolted towards the back room without complaint as Leo followed closely behind.  
  
Unable to help himself Raph had to comment, "I told you, dumb turtle luck, when it comes to him."  
  
Sighing under his breath finally going to admit it, Leo agreed with him, "Yes it is... Why does it always happen?"  
  
Shrugging Raph had no clue himself, "Don't know. All I do know, is that any bad luck that can happen will not hurt him, just you. Hell had my fair share of it; it was time you did too, Leo."   
  
Leo not in the mood to say anymore left Raph there, standing as he tried to contain the amusement over this one.   
  
Mikey had this thing that he and Donnie started to nickname as ‘dumb turtle luck’.   
  
In a nutshell, anything thing that can go wrong will go wrong and not towards Mikey… Oh no, just to anyone who is around him instead.   
  
Doesn't matter if you’re the enemy or foe; if something even, if it doesn't make sense could happen, just believe it will happen to you.   
  
Donnie’s theory was that it was worse when the moon was close to full. Why? Neither turtle could figure that out, only knowing it was safe to have some distance from the kid brother.   
  
Heck even Master Splinter always mysteriously disappears when a full moon was upon them, probably to avoid this so-called  luck. He almost certainly had more experience with it then any of them combined, even Donnie, who was normally the victim.   
  
Speaking of Donnie, Raph took his thoughts off of what happened this time around with Mikey, back to what Mikey said to him before Leo showed up.   
  
So Donnie hasn't come home yet?  
  
Heading to the living room to see what time it was, Raph wince over the clock’s hands.   
  
It was eleven thirty, which was late, very late for Donnie; he normally doesn't stay out past ten and even sometimes comes home around nine-ish.   
  
Raph came home around eight; even so, this wasn't like Donnie to stay out so late.  
  
Letting out a sigh and grabbing his gear Raph headed out muttering beneath his breath, "He'd better not buried himself alive this time around..."  
  


* * *

  
  
As one would expect the junkyard cloaked by the dark of night, with not one signal light to illuminate the death trap, Raph found it peacefully quiet.   
  
That this part of the city can get, ignoring the sirens in the background and some cat hissing at something, then scampering around knocking bottles and other noisy shit to the alley ground behind him.   
  
Wary on the how dark it was, and unfortunately the moon was no help; Raph sighed.   
  
Circumstances like this, normally he would rely on his keen night vision if it was as keen when he was a kid.   
  
Once upon a time he and his brothers had great night vision that was ideal for the sewer life, unfortunately growing up, they started to lose that ability, relying on flashlights like every other Tom and Dickson.   
  
Part of him actually missed it; it was easier to be stealthy when you had such an advantage, finding this a handy cap than not.   
  
However, what Donnie told him, when he started to realize the change in his own vision, that the scrap of human DNA caused the abnormality. How? Raph could just recall it was a long mind numbing explanation, that didn’t make any sense to him either way.   
  
The part he did get, was it was simply summed up that for they grew to maturity as mutants, the human DNA altered their natural abilities they should have had.   
  
If they were say, mutated later in life, they might still have them.   
  
Like holding one's breath longer than three minutes.   
  
Raph used to achieve twenty, now he was lucky to reach four without passing out.   
  
Abusing the stubborn flashlight against his hand, Raph moaned watching the shadows jump here and there playing catch-up and wanting to dance before him.   
  
It only made him feel lonely knowing the shadows were of someone’s old toaster and...   
  
"Why is it every time I come here, there is a new grungy toilet sitting around?" Raph’s beak scrunched up in disgust, recalling the time when he was here with both Mikey and Donnie and being dared by Mikey to open a toilet lid up, that resulted Raph puking over the fowl smell of someone shit still in the toilet bowl!  
  
Shivering over the experience,  Raph raced passed it, the less he looked at it, the less likely his sense of smell will catch up to the horrifying memory.  
  
Reaching around the bend, that had towers of junk of the computer and appliance variety, Raph grinned, seeing a familiar toaster sitting there with half it side sliced by what look like a blade, Leo's blade the matter of fact.  
  
What did the toaster do to Leo you would have to ask him, which would be just peachee, if you can get him to tell you.  
  
Gently letting his hand trail down the cut Raph wanted to laugh, recalling how annoyed Donnie was that another toaster died by the hands of the great leader, and their very own famous post toaster killer. However, something on its metallic surface caught his eye.   
  
Turning around hoping the warped surface of the toaster was playing tricks on him.  
  
Raph's mouth felt dry as his eyes fell upon the wooden bo staff his brother uses, which was snapped into two with splinters of wood covering the ground.   
  
To complete this horror picture, his heart stopped altogether when he saw the blood soaked purple bandana laying there next to the bo staff.   
  
Instantly Raph’s brain went into overdrive, mixed with confusion, fear and regret, as his mouth could only do one action, "DONNIE!!"  
  


* * *

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

_**One year later.  
**_  
Everything in the room stood still, like time itself was absent in this picture. The thumping of his heart slowed to a crawl, unable to function correctly, as his mind became blank.  
  
The one thing making any leeway was his heavy breath, which reminded him how his body felt like pins and needles and numb in many ways.   
  
Glistening in the pale light of the lair, where these thick crimson puddles that painted the once grey floors.  
  
The large boom of Leo's voice erupted into his ears, that was unable to shatter the veil that imprisoned him in the moment.   
  
He just kept staring at the bloody, mangled body of Mikey, that was barely alive, yet somehow manage to drag himself home in such a poor condition.   
  
There was so much blood and his already unstable world started to shatter before his eyes one fragment at a time.   
  
First, Donnie disappears without a trace; the only thing that indicated he even existed was his bo staff and bandana.   
  
Not a whisper of him reached the light of day, as if he was a fragment of their imaginations.   
  
With so much time had passed, they all started to assume the worse, regarding that Donnie might be dead. Not him though, deep down, Raph still held onto the hope, regardless that even Master Splinter couldn't connect with his son, finding there was nothing there to connect to.   
  
He wasn’t going to give up, yet now after seeing Mikey like this, that once bright hope started to dwindle. What if Donnie was dead…  
  
"RAPH!!" Leo snapped at him, slapping the red clad turtle in the face in order to get him back to the program. This wasn't a moment to have any form of a breakdown!  
  
Blinking wildly at the fresh blood oozing out of Mikey, the disturbing aroma invaded his nostrils. The ungodly smell and sight wreak havoc to his stomach, as he flashed his head away, feeling his gag reflexes taking control, Raph couldn’t help but puked over the floor.  
  
Leo wasn't pleased on the way he was handling this, his response to Raph, was showing his disappointment and annoyance by aggressively reefing Raph’s arm, to force the brother to follow him in order to help him with the kid brother.  
  
Once at the injured turtle that was screaming in agony, blabbering gibberish, Raph came back to reality, helping Leo to gently lift Mikey up to drag him to the lab as both weren't sure what else they could do.   
  
A few weeks back Master Splinter brokenhearted over the loss of his son, made the decision to visit an old friend to see if there was anything they could do to help him and his family to reunite with Donnie.   
  
With no Donnie, who was the only one classified to be any kind of doctor in this family, neither had the knowledge nor skill sets to deal with this.   
  
Mikey was the other one in line to have any clue what steps they should be taken, and yet he was the one at death’s damn door.  
  
Who attacked his brother? Who would do this to him?! Whoever it was, they didn't take any mercy on Mikey by the looks of things.  
  
"Raph right here," Leo instructed, holding Mikey by the shoulders and Raph had his legs, "On the count of three, we set him down gently."  
  
Nodding Raph kept quiet, he couldn't believe he just flaked out a second ago, and now he was useless as tits on a boar.  
  
Lowering the brother slowly onto the bed, which they have been making sure it had clean sheets, in case they did find Donnie, and he was injured, Leo fetched his shell cell out of his pouch tossing it to Raph, "Call April. She is the closest person we know that might be able to help Mikey."  
  
Nodding again, Raph dialed April’s number, having it being picked up quickly as the hopeful female human answered, looking for some good news over Donnie, only to fall silent as Raph stuttered over his words, "April Mikey... Mikey... "  
  
Taking the phone from him, Leo took a breath, making sure he kept his cool, all they needed was him too to start freaking out, "April, Mikey has been injured badly, and we have no clue how to treat him. Can you..."  
  
"I will be there right away Leo," April hastily interrupted hanging up before Leo could comment, figuring it was the best that she rushed here anyways.  
  
"Raph, I need you to get some fresh sheets; we need to see if we can stop some of this bleeding," Leo ordered, pushing Raph out of the room quickly.   
  
Once out of the lab, finding himself alone in the pure eerie silence of the lair, Raph’s eyes followed the blood trail to the door that was the exit to the sewers. How much did he lose? Was there a clear trail to their home as it was from the damn door to the lab doors?  
  
This wasn’t looking good at all angles. Clawing at his brain for the right approach and measures he should take for this calamity, Raph could only bite his lip, swallowing hard debating what options were available before him.   
  
The painful truth was that he was useless in the matters of Mikey’s well-being and if April did just leave, she would only take roughly five minutes to reach the lair.   
  
She was more suited in aiding Leo, and it was obvious he was no use to Leo, only being a burden and distraction in the end.   
  
This wasn't his department, however, tracking and even figuring out who was behind this was down his alley and a far better way for him to do his part.  
  
"Sorry Leo, I have to make sure whoever hurt Mikey isn't following the red-brick road home..." Raph whispered to the closed door, gripping his sai, leaving the lair before Leo realized what he was up to or tried to stop him.   
  
He knew Mikey was in capable hands, and Donnie did show April a few tips on how to set up the blood bags that Donnie collected from each brother in case of emergencies.   
  
Besides, what good would it be if they got Mikey stable just to have the lair under attack?   
  
Mikey will not survive another beating that was for sure.  
  


* * *

  
  
Following the red trail only made his stomach turn by every passing step, knowing all this blood was from his brother. That did make him wonder how the hell, Mikey even had the strength or mindset  to find his way home.  
  
One thing he had to be thankful though disturbing as it was, it was fresh and not hard to miss, yet the sight still did put shivers down his spine.   
  
Every mile he made Raph became complex of the signs screaming before him. How long was Mikey trying to get home?   
  
To add to the mystery that only made him cringe in horror, was that the trail reminded him of some sick game of cat and mouse.   
  
Here and there, it looked like Mikey engaged with an enemy, then fleeing. Just once again repeated the same event over throughout his journey home, like he was being toyed with.   
  
One thing that was clear was that the kid brother was actually leading the cat away from the lair at first.   
  
It wasn’t some time near the end of the game, probably when he was barely hanging on, that he must have taken the chance to head home.   
  
Or did the predator that was after him, got bored with him, allowing him to leave?  
  
Grinding his teeth in frustration Raph was burning up inside over this.   
  
His rising anger was over more than the fact this went down; it was the fact, there was nothing here that was giving him a single idea on who the fuck the attacker was.   
  
There were no visible markers to get him any assumptions. He couldn’t tell if it was a male or female, human or mutant. Hell all he knew it was a thirty-foot elephant that escaped the damn zoo, which was very unlikely...  
  
This was like trying to figure out where the damn needle was in the haystack and not knowing which haystack it could be in!  
  
Keeping to the trail, he knew he might, well hope to find something that would help him figure out what or who, brought hell down onto his family. All he knew it could very be the same person that messed with Donnie.   
  
Though wouldn't that mean Donnie was dead?  
  
Raph not allowing himself to think of such horrifying thoughts found himself eventually at a dead end with no more trail to follow.   
  
The beginning he figured, there was more blood here, and it was drying up. As far as he knew there wasn’t any other direction to go that might lead to another place.  
  
"So this is where it started?" Raph asked, puzzled over why Mikey was so far away from home in the first place? Wasn't he going to pick up supper?  
  
The guilt hindering him once again feeling like he repeated a past mistake, Raph knew he should have come with. Why did he allow Mikey to convince him it was safe enough for him to grab some pizza, when they lost Donnie not too long ago?  
  
How much more irresponsible can he be?  
  
Kicking the dirt on the ground Raph wanted to scream his anger and frustrations to the world. Why was this happening? What did his family do to deserve this?  
  
Taking a good look around, Raph spotted how this was a perfect place for an ambush. The room had high ceilings with pipes crisscrossing above and around. There was more than one entry way, making this an ideal place to take any ninja by surprise.   
  
The rushing water near by distracting one's sense of hearing and the obstacles around left too many possibilities to hide a person or many. Which still beg the question, why was Mikey here? And who was waiting?  
  
Biting his lip, Raph contemplated whether he should start searching the entry ways for more clues or at least a damn trail to go on. However, not even a step forward, the turtle had to jump back to avoid the ninja star that was about to hit his foot, as his eyes flashed up towards the direction, it came from.  
  
To his dismay, he couldn't see anyone, yet clearly felt the eyes upon him, watching and studying him.   
  
Was it waiting for him to make the first move?   
  
Taking the invitation that was something Raph wasn't shy in accepting, he growled, making his presence heard and to hopefully to get the sneaky bastard to come out and play like grown men.  
  
"So you're going to be a fucken chicken and hide in the shadows? Come out you bastard, I have a bone to pick with you prick!" Raph roared hearing his voice bounce off the walls.  
  
Hearing the air shift, Raph dodged to his right, as his eyes fell upon the next ninja star that was aimed at him.   
  
Someone was playing games; did they do this to Mikey too? Of course, they did; all the evidence was there, and they think they can play him as well?!  
  
He had to change things up; he knew the disadvantage he had by standing there in the open. Somehow he had to get the upper hand, and in doing so, he needed to escape this room first.   
  
Making it look like he was aiming to leave through one of the openings, as Raph anticipated, the individual did throw more stars at him as he instead tricked them by exiting the way he came.   
  
Unfortunately, the plan that was foolproof in his head wasn't as much when he did escape feeling the sharp pain in his shoulder.  
  
Ignoring it since he would tend to it later, Raph bolted down the sewers to collect his bearings; he needed to figure a way to get the drop on this guy.   
  
However, he was yet again at a disadvantage, on the fact he unfortunately didn’t know this part of the sewers all too well; there could be paths the guy can take that he had no knowledge of.   
  
How was he to do this correctly?   
  
Looking back towards the way he came, there were no signs of anyone following of yet…  
  
“Damn this guy isn’t going to be some push over. Shell he took Mikey down…” Raph muttered, finding himself a bit out of breath.   
  
Recalling that he still had something sticking out of his shoulder that the pain was now throbbing, Raph finally took out the star. About to toss it to the ground to refocus on the task at hand, he suddenly noticed something very odd about it, finding it was covered in some purple residue.   
  
Sniffing it, his beak twitched and the sweat trickled down his brow when he realized he was screwed.  
  
"Shit... It's poisoned!" Raph choked out, swallowing hard of all the damn shit to happen to him; this had to be a factor now. This was a game changer and not for the best.  
  
"Here little turtle... Here little turtle, come out and play! " A voice echoed, in the distance, that was being distorted by some device, sounding unnatural. Unless this guy had one fucked-up voice?  
  
Not allowing the hunter to find him, Raph picked his next course of action.   
  
Against all odds, he had to get as far away from this psychopath before the poison started to take its toll on his body, making it hard for him to even fight back.   
  
However, the issue was; Raph couldn't deliberately led him to the lair so where was a good spot to get this guy to lose his trail?   
  
Then it hit him, wasn't there some abandon train tunnels not too far from here? That place was a maze as he recalled, and with no former knowledge of the place, the guy would be easy to lose.   
  
Taking that as his only advantage, Raph hoped it would be enough before the poison takes effect.  
  


* * *

  
  
Heart racing, hearing that taunting voice behind him that on many occasions, he swore it was inches away from where he was, Raph’s head was spinning.  
  
Even with the corridors blurring together, he somehow managed to find the maze only to wonder if he was going to make it or this tactic was even going to aid him in the end?   
  
At the moment, his breathing was husky at best and his body was trying to protest against his continuing physical activities, demanding him to take a break, but he couldn't.   
  
Worse, the person was continuing to call out to him more frequently, since before it was here and there as a reminder he was being stocked. Was the guy getting anxious to catch him, making sure to mess with his nerves by calling him little turtle?  
  
"Man, this freak is a dime a dozen isn't he..." Raph said under his breath pushing himself forward.   
  
Not taking any chances, Raph went to work, rushing down tunnels and making sure his tracks couldn’t be followed so easily.  
  
With the way this area was cloaked in darkness, he had a bit of a field advantage.   
  
Not saying he could see perfectly, but better than any human at least.   
  
Coming around a corner Raph pressed his shell firmly against a wall listening to his predator, which was now whistling some tune, heading down another direction.  
  
Holding back the sigh of relief, Raph slowly moved the opposite direction, knowing there must be an exit around there anyways.  
  
The darkness creeping around him tightly, Raph unfortunately had to rely on his other senses to guide him, not daring to turn on his flashlight.  
  
Every step he made the dread swept over him as he could feel his body weakening and the sweat becoming heavier, dripping down his face.  
  
Taking a right turn, then a left, Raph froze, hearing the sounds of the man whistling coming in his direction.   
  
Panicking Raph turned around, heading back to make the right turn instead, feeling his hunter close behind, almost breathing down his neck.  
  
Shaking that feeling away, he knew there was much distance between each other, and he wasn’t caught yet.   
  
Reaching the right direction, Raph fled down it, then stopping a good distance in, before desperately listening back where he came from, hearing the whistling once again fading into the distance.   
  
“That was a close call…” Raph told himself before continuing on, yet regretting in jinxing himself so soon.  
  
Suddenly finding himself on the receiving side of a blade that was aimed at his throat, Raph didn’t make any sudden movements.   
  
"Damn it," Raph growled, not understanding how this guy got ahead of him or could  move around without the aid of a light at that.  
  
Was he just behind him?  
  
The shadowy figure that was nothing but a blob to him, Raph couldn’t tell what or who it was.  
  
"Found you, my little turtle, do you want to play now?" the man asked just before pressing down the blade onto Raph’s shoulder, cutting him in the process.  
  
Hissing by the unexpected pain, Raph back away, taking his sai out, "Play?! Man… you bastard have no idea who you’re dealing with!"  Raph lunged forward, hooking his sai on the blade to pry it free from the enemy’s hand.    
  
Only to find his victory short lived, with a fist in his face, then a knee in his plastron that actually hurt making him fly backwards landing on the ground hard.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the individual was on top of him pinging him down with unbelievable strength or was it that he was weak now because of the poison?  
  
"What now!" Raph asked only to suddenly scream feeling something being drilled into his leg.  
  
"Now I cut you into little pieces, as you beg me to stop!"   
  
"Like hell I will! FUCK YOU!" Raph growled, leaning forward trying, his damndest to see who this was.  
  
"Oh, we are a fighter aren't we? Now that is sexy," the man churred, making Raph shuddered. Not just over this guy thinks this was remotely sexy, but the fact he recognized the churr, and whatever device this guy was using didn't mask it like his voice.  
  
Feeling his throat becoming dry, Raph’s eyes widened in disbelief, "Donnie!"  
  
Almost chuckling over the name, the attacker went forward showing he was wearing a helmet, "My name isn't Donnie."  
  
"Then Donatello, whatever," Raph huffed hating he couldn't see pass the black visor, yet could tell by this guy’s sudden body movements, he was surprised at being addressed by Donatello.  
  
"This is interesting, how do you know my name?" the guy asked finally removing the helmet, showing those brown eyes that use to be kind, that never judged anyone. Yet now were cold and judgmental.  
  
"Donnie... Donatello, it’s me, Raphael. Your brother!" Raph yelled at him not comprehending on why his brother was attacking him or acting like some nut job.  
  
"Brother?" the turtle played with the word amused, "I have no brothers."  
  
"Yes, you do! Damn it who did this to you?" Raph asked, hoping he would get a name.   
  
Whoever was behind this must have brainwashed Donnie, but then was it, he who just almost killed Mikey?  
  
Slamming his palms onto Raph’s shoulders, then painfully screwing his thumbs into his skin, Donnie growled in disappointment, "You’re not being a fun pet anymore! I was hoping a little more fight out of you before I carve those delicious golden eyes out of your skull. They are amazing, and I must have them!"  
  
"Fuck you Donatello, and snap out of this!" Raph only responded, feeling his head getting woozy over not only the poison, but the fact Donnie was serious in taking his eyes for some sick trophy!   
  
"I see the poison is taking root, so you have maybe twenty minutes, then you will be dead,” Donnie pointed out pouting as he did, “What a pity, I was hoping to really, really have a fun time with you, not that it hasn’t been so far... You know what is sad, sexy; the bawling baby gave up a better fight."  
  
"Bawling baby.... Mikey..." Raph asked, so Donnie did attack him! Feeling the rage within, Raph managed to throw Donnie off him, ignoring the pain in his leg that he came to realize he had a dagger sticking out of it.   
  
"Donatello that was your kid brother whom you try to kill!! Damn it," Raph rushed forward, striking Donnie on the side with his good leg, hoping it would mobilize him to give him some advantage here.  
  
Not saying a word, Donnie grinned loving the fact Raph was starting to get violent.   
  
Countering his attack, Donnie licked his lips hungrily, grabbing Raph’s leg reefing him down as both turtles ended up fighting on the ground, trying to get the upper hand over the other.   
  
Slamming his fist in Donnie’s face, Raph felt at a lost seeing the twisted brother was enjoying this and even egging him on to beat him more!  
  
Round after round, exchanges of kicks and punches flying in the air, it ended with Raph the loser with Donnie pressing him against the wall hard, with those murderous eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Raph felt it, Donnie’s free hand swiftly stabbing him in the side of his plastron.   
  
A hot liquid ran down his legs as Raph was starting to lose his breath.   
  
Slowly, Donnie removed the blade, placing it on his belt, yet not before licking the blood off it, entertained over the terror in Raph’s fiery eyes.  
  
Once that hand was free again, Donnie grabbed Raph’s bandana that was tearing apart covered in blood and dirt, forcing Raph's head to tilt to the right.   
  
“This was fun,” Donnie beamed, then slammed Raph's head back into the wall, making the muscle turtle see stars.  
  
Feeling this was the end of the line, waiting for the end that was coming, Raph closed his eyes.   
  
Of all the things in this world to be scared of, he was afraid that his last memory of Donnie, was him taking his life, he couldn’t bear it or want to acknowledge it. He wanted to remember the kind-hearted Donnie, not this monster.  
  
Placing himself in denial to achieve this peace of mind, he pretended it was some stranger, some bastard who got the best of him and nothing more.  
  
Trembling, feeling his body losing all dignity, Raph couldn’t stop this rolling fear, maybe it was the fact Donnie was going to end his life…  
  
Then suddenly to his surprise, he could feel Donnie's warm lips pressing against his as some liquid came from his mouth entering his. Raph not sure what this was, filled with confusion, instinctively tried to spit it out.  
  
However, Donnie wasn’t going to allow it, locking his jaw shut, and forcing him to swallow the liquid, then kissing him again, nibbling on Raph’s lip before departure.  
  
Churring and being covered by an alluring spice, Raph realized Donnie was aroused.  
  
Feeling his body winding down Raph stared at him in confusion, unsure what changed or why Donnie was acting like this.  
  
Donnie rubbed his cheek against Raph’s, whispered in his ear before everything went black, "I was going to kill you sexy little turtle... But you're something other, you make me so hot inside… I can’t let you go, so I’m going to make you mine instead!"  
  


* * *

  
**_Donnie POV_**  
  
Dragging his new prize across the tile floor towards his room, Donnie paused, casting his gaze over his shoulder towards his master.  
  
“I order you to kill them, not play with them like mice,” Bishop crossed his arms.  
  
Bishop not too pleased by this disobedience, adjusted his shades noticing the still breathing Raph, with injuries not as life threatening then they should be and how he was staining the floor with his blood.  
  
Dropping the red clad turtle that was still unconscious to the ground without a care, Donnie turned around bowing to his master deeply, regretting being caught in the act, “I want him as mine, Master. He intrigues me; I didn’t do this to question your orders.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I have done what you ask of me Master to every detail… can I keep him? I promise he will not cause any trouble, or I will kill him if he does,” Donnie asked not daring to look up to his master in fear of showing a display of begging, which would be disgraceful and displaying weakness.  
  
Waiting for his Master to say something, Donnie became nervous trying his hardest not to show it. Deep down, to the very core of his soul, he wanted to claim Raph. A desire like no other he has experienced, and didn’t want his master to take his new-found  pet away from him.  
  
Finally giving him an answer, Bishop smirked, “Very well, but wash him up and make sure he doesn’t leave your room. If I catch your reward for your efforts thus far, anywhere in the base or out, Donatello. Or I will dispose of it myself right away, and you will be punished further. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Nodding quickly feeling the joy of the approval, Donnie smiled happily, “Of course Master. I will keep him at bay, Thank you Master.”   
  
Taking another bow of gratitude for having such a generous master to serve, Donnie stood up straight quickly, picking up Raph to continue his way to his room. He needed to clean him up as Bishop has ordered and prep him for his new life with him.  
  
Watching Donatello disappeared into his room, closing his door behind, one of Bishop’s men approached him with a questionable look on his face, “Sir not to judge your decision. Was it wise to let him have one of the brothers who isn’t brainwashed? Wouldn’t that put this operation in danger?”  
  
Bishop grinned more, turned away, walking down the corridor, “There is no need to brainwash Raphael, Donatello will do that in his own way. Besides, as I promised Donatello before making him my pawn, I was going to let him have rewards for serving me. This is a reward he always wanted, even in his old life. He had always desired to have Raphael as his.”

* * *

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)

* * *

The sudden strong unknown smell, overpowered his senses, jolting him awake.

Panicking over the abrupt tactic to make him come around, Raph jumped out of his shell, opening his eyes that became clouded by his confusion, as they set upon the foreign room.

Inches away from his beak, his brother's hand waved some tiny brown glass bottle that the pungent odor was coming from, only just removing it from him once Raph responded to it in disgust.

Relieved that the bottle was out of his sights and the fact he didn't have to suffer over inhaling that shit any longer, he flashed a quick look up to see his brother's face, to only regret that rash action, as his vision suddenly blurred and the nausea and dizziness set in.

"I thought you would never wake up," Donnie smiled shiftily. A smile that wasn't kind, nor was anything remotely like his normal one he would display when expressing his happiness. No, it was twisted and down right frightful.

If this was a horror movie, though Raph would argue over that this was starting to be one, Donnie was the psychopathic serial killer who just captured the fuck up blond and was ready to do her a world of pain. The pain horrifying and disgusting as it may be, would be physical, mental and unfortunately sexual.

"Where am I?" Raph asked dryly, feeling how parch his throat was, taking notice that Donnie was out of his gear now wearing some common human clothes.

"My room."

Taking another look around, it seemed like a living quarter, then anything else that would bring him back to the horror movie idea again. He was a bit thankful the room didn't have mounted trophies or some voodoo dolls with a cauldron bubbling over, nor some seventies retro look to it.

Instead, it seemed normal; to his left was a door that what he could tell led to the bathroom. Ahead of him must be the way out of this room, and the room itself didn't have much to it in taste of style really. The walls were metal with no form of decoration other than some tape up blueprints, of what. Raph wasn't sure of. There in a far corner, was a desk cluttered with folders and more papers, which that mess reached to the floor towards the bed that he was sitting on.

Making an attempt to move off the bed to get some distance from his so-called brother, Raph quickly found out that wasn't some easy task. To his disbelief, he came aware of the shackles around his arms that were attached to a thick chain bolted to the wall behind him.

"Donnie what the hell?" Raph growled, baffled. Annoyed over this, he pulled the chains with all his strength to question the brother of this below the belt tactic, as he noticed the effort wasn't accomplishing anything.

"My name is Donatello!" Donnie snapped bitterly, enraged for being addressed by another name. His mood quickly changed as his smile washed away and his eyes became wild with blood lust.

"Fuck you bro! I will call you whatever the fuck I want! Now get these damn things off of me, Donnie!" Raph ordered the younger brother, narrowing his eyes to show seniority.

That being his first mistake of many, Raph's head started to spin, when his face came in contact with Donnie's foot and then the wall behind him.

Coming forward swiftly Donnie was on him in seconds wrapping his hands around Raph's throat, squeezing it tightly, as Raph started to gasp for air.

"MY NAME IS DONATELLO!" Donnie screamed like a lunatic, throwing a punch at Raph's side that was where he was stabbed earlier, shooting pain up his spine.

The pain unbearable and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping; tears ran down the turtle's face.

With one final attempt hoping to calm the out of control brother, which never had such a temper that would actually put his own to shame, Raph wheezed out a plea to Donnie.

"I'm... I'm... sorry Don... Donatello..."

Hearing his name correctly Donnie gave a breath of satisfaction, letting go of Raph's throat, but not letting Raph go entirely still having him pinned to the bed with his hands secured by Donnie's one hand.

With his free hand, Donnie held Raph's cheek staring into his golden eyes, before licking Raph on the beak, then whispering a warning, "Next time you call me other than by my real name Raphael, I will punish you. Do you understand? I will not tolerate this fantasy of yours over that I'm your brother... We are not brothers, but you are though, mine!"

"Mine?" Raph asked, unsure what Donnie was referring to, noticing that his scent was changing.

Letting out a devilish laugh, Donnie's hand tightened his grip on Raph's face, forcing it up to meet his lips, as Donnie kissed him holding him there against his will.

Shock by this sudden display, Raph began to understand what Donnie was trying to get at.

Donnie was claiming him as his mate?!

When the kiss ended not a moment too soon, Raph's eyes wildly searched for a way to escape this circus act.

First, Donnie was acting like some straight jacket turtle that wanted to gut him alive, now was kissing him and who knows what else was running in his head.

Would Donnie rape him too?

Trying to scratch that idea out, since that was too much to comprehend as things stand, Raph tried to collect his thoughts. This was twisted and wrong in so many ways.

Donnie would never do this, considering this was beyond him and would go against all his morals and code of honor.

Was this really Donnie or some doppelganger or clone even? Though part of him wanted to ask, he feared how this turtle would react to such a question, and he was at a disadvantage at the parent moment.

Donnie watching Raph's reaction to his proposal of claiming him, he became disappointed letting go of Raph's face and getting off him, heading to his desk to brood.

The silence starting to thicken between them, neither said a word. Raph was still trying to figure out a way to get himself free without having the crazy turtle at his throat.

Then the silence was broken when Donnie growled out his emotions, taking a fit, sliding his hand across the desk in frustration.

Instantly papers exploded into the air, and Donnie was breathing heavily, planting his hands firmly on the desk, staring at the wooden surface as if it had some hidden secrets.

Raph not taking his chances to have that anger redirected at him again, he waited patiently, taking in his environment and making a mental note of anything and everything that could be of use to him.

Moments later, finally Donnie took one big breath as he ended his thinking session turning around to Raph once again, smiling wildly.

"You don't share the same feelings as I do?" Donnie asked calmly.

"No." Raph answered, leaving the sarcasm and any stupid comeback at the door; this wasn't a moment to piss off the fake brother.

Nodding Donnie placed his hand on his chin, smiling more, that was two seconds away from impersonating the Cheshire Cat, "You're lying."

Baffled over that accusation, Raph raised an eyebrow in question, "Like hell I am! I don't feel that way towards you!"

"Oh?" Donnie burst into laughter that brought shivers to Raph as his mouth went dry again, was this guy that nuts? "Do you think I can't smell your scent Raphael, how turned on you were when I first kissed you in the sewers?"

"I was not!" Raph yelled at the delusional turtle, clenching his fists.

Taking a seat beside him, which was out of Raph's reach to even attempt to get the upper hand on this turtle, Donnie sighed, licking his lips, "You know that part of you like it. Loving the fact I was so rough with you."

"SHUT UP!"

"You can deny it all you want Raphael, but I know the truth even if you don't... But I guess you think I'm your brother, which must be where the problem lies... Now, what should I do to fix that and get you to see the undeniable truth, that you are mine now?" Donnie asked more to himself then towards Raph. Donnie crossed his arms, debating deeply of a course of action that should be taken in order to bring Raph to the light.

"Donatello I don't know what is going on in your head... But listen to me, this isn't going to happen," Raph stated, skipping the part of being brothers, to avoid another episode.

Letting out a sigh, Donnie rolled his eyes, tilting his head back, "That is where you're wrong," getting up Donnie leaned forward, grabbing Raph's arms, before Raph got the idea to use the chains to strangle him, "Don't worry, I promise you that I will not take full advantage of you. I want you to beg me to take you; it's a lot more entertaining that way, and very sexy as well."

"There is no way in hell I would ever beg you to fuck me," Raph bluntly told Donnie.

"That is where you're wrong yet again. You will, but I know now I have to take away all the distractions," Donnie lightly kissed Raph on the cheek having him scowl at Donnie in disgust for such an act.

"What do you mean by taking away the distractions?" Raph had to ask, feeling the sickening terror rising in his gut.

"Your fake family and friends need to disappear for good, and then you will only have me. At that moment, you will know how much you want me," Donnie grinned devilishly as Raph's eyes widen in horror.  
"Donatello that is your family too! And they are not fake!" Raph blurred out, holding back the pure fear that took root in his soul. This wasn't happening, he couldn't' be serious could he?

Leaving Raph's side once again, Donnie went towards the desk opening it up, taking out a tablet, scrolling through it before turning the screen to show Raph something.

"I already have started!" Donnie churred, watching Raph face turning white.

There on the screen was a recording of the lair's lab security camera, with Leo breaking down beside the bed, that Mikey was laying on as April tries to console him.

There were blood and sheets everywhere and his little brother wasn't moving, hook up to a monitor that was reading flat line. Hyperventilating Raph shook his head as tears ran down his face.

"No... Nooo... Mikey... FUCK NOOO!" Raph screamed his lungs out thrusting his body forward, pulling his chains, "You damn idiot! How could you kill him! WHY DONNIE!"

* * *

This was his fault! All of it!  
He was the one that left, figuring it was for the best.  
He should have stayed and help Leo.  
Why the hell did he leave?

Consumed by his guilt, Raph curled up into a ball, blindly staring at the pillow before him.

At the moment, he was alone, and Donnie had left a while ago to leave Raph with his thoughts, but not before prompting up the tablet to play back the horrifying replay of what happened to Mikey. The sick bastard recorded from the beginning when he hunted Mikey down till the end when Mikey flat lined while both April and Leo desperately try to save him.

To think seeing this once, Donnie made sure it repeated this horror show, over and over again, on an endless loop.

Unable to take it, Raph did try to throw the other pillow at the tablet to stop it, yet unfortunately he couldn't hit it, finding himself at the end placing his hands over his ears to block the bloodcurdling cries of Mikey that echoed in his head.

How long will he be tortured? How much can he take before he snapped?

Holding his own screams that wanted to come out, Raph repeatedly told himself he had to be strong and not let this imposter get the best of him.

"I can't let him break me... I can't for Mikey's sake. I will get my revenge!" Raph told himself, then froze as the door to the room opened.

Suspecting the murderer to walk in and give him that grin, Raph was startled to see it was Bishop?

The guilt and torment boiling within, was quickly replaced by pure anger.

Raph bitterly narrowed his eyes at the human; he should have known it was his doing after all, "YOU!"

Taking a look at the video that was playing Bishop ignored Raph for a moment, to pause it, while taking a chair to sit down, crossing his legs.

"Where is Donnie!" Raph didn't waste time.

"I sent him on his next mission. His results on this one were quite successful, then I anticipated."

"I didn't ask about that bastard you made to look like my brother! I mean my real brother. Where is he?" Raph stretched his arms out, wishing Bishop was closer so he could strangle the fucker.

"That is your brother... well was your brother."

"Like hell he is! That isn't him. He would never do that to Mikey! Never!" Raph coldly spat.

"Oh, he would and did."

"Enough Bishop, what did you do to him!"

Sighing, Bishop straiten up, "I reverse his mutation, then allowed his animal form to take over until he had no memories of you or your family. Once that was done, I re-mutated him and molded him into the perfect soldier."

Blinking wildly, Raph wasn't sure what to say, so that Donatello was actually his Donnie?

"He... he isn't a clone..."

"No."

Clearing his throat, Raph collected himself, "Then reverse it and give me back my brother!"

Shaking his head, Bishop was disappointed, he should have known Raph wasn't fully listening, "There is nothing to be reversed, everything that made him your brother is gone, Raphael, and he is what he is now."

"You made him into your mindless puppet!"

"No, not quite," Bishop started seeing the confusion in Raph's eyes, "He has a mind of his own; I only made him obedient to me like he was to your own master. He has his own desires and wills. Like how he begged me to let him keep you. He was drawn to you, even though I told him you must die, and he resisted that order."

"So there is still a part of him left then," Raph took that a sign of hope only to have it crushed again.

"Raphael, he only requested this for he wanted you as his own. Not because he is your brother. He told you he would make you his, right? He will do anything to get that, even kill everyone you love, in order to make you love him only," Bishop pointed out in amusement, watching Raph's face turn white.

Flashing a look at the video recalling he did murder Mikey in cold blood, Raph came to the fearful conclusion that this alone proved Bishop's statement.

Getting up Bishop headed for the door wearing a smile of satisfaction, just to pause, hearing Raph ask him the question he was waiting for.

"Why haven't you brainwashed me already? Aren't you worried I will escape and fuck up your plans?" Raph pushed; maybe he could use that leverage, since so far the room had nothing he could use to get out of these chains as it stands.

Not bothering to turn around to look at him, Bishop answered him, "I don't have to, you will break Raphael. Donatello will make sure of it!"

* * *

It has been hours since Raph seen either Bishop or Donnie as he repeatedly failed to get these chains off.

With the video not playing anymore, he could think clearly with no horrible distractions to hinder him, though the frozen image was in the middle of Mikey's conflict with Donnie, and it wasn't a pleasant spot to stop on.

Huffing under his breath, Raph attempted to see if he could break the chains, yet the more he tried he became to discourage considering they were well-made and screwed securely into the wall. Heck the wall being metal didn't help much pissing away any possible scenarios of it giving way from his forceful pulling and having the screw just popping out.

Then to his dismay that his window of opportunity has just flown by, the sound of the doorknob caught his ear.

Quickly stopping his attempts, Raph put on the innocent act in order to fool whoever was coming in.

Suddenly, before the individual could be seen, Raph's eyes widen in horror, disturbed over the overwhelming potent fresh smell of blood that unpleasantly invaded his nostrils.

Entering the room, Donnie was painted crimson, and he seemed unfazed by his appearance nor the fact he was covered by someone's blood.

The bloody turtle wearing the same gear when Raph first saw him in the sewers, glanced at Raph happily in seeing his face. Raph could tell it wasn't the expression that he was giving that pleased Donnie; it was moreover, the fact he was there to greet him when he came home.

However, that happy state was short lived, as Donnie tilted his head disappointingly towards the video that wasn't still playing.

Blinking at it puzzled on how it froze when he was gone, Raph responded quickly not allowing Donnie to raise any suspicions over him, "Bishop paused it... Donatello we need to talk."

"Huh," Donnie only responded, taking off his gear throwing it into a laundry basket then placing it outside the door for someone to come and pick it up to clean them for him.

Not surprisingly, his exposed body wasn't untouched, with blood stains over his green skin with some bruises that Raph figured it was caused by him during their encounter in the sewers.

Still not saying much, Donnie walked towards the tablet turning it off, then just being cruel and replaying the video again. After that he headed for the bathroom to wash up.

Trying not to dwell on whose blood that was covering Donnie, Raph went back to work.

With the new initiative to escape over the fact every horrible scenario ran in his head how the blood might be linked to him; Raph found his adrenaline going into overdrive, as the chains started to buckle under the force of his pull.

With a sharp snap, Raph fell forward having a piece of the chain hitting him in the back of the head.

Holding in the painful cry that wanted to escape him, he shook it off, slowly getting off the bed, while keeping a watchful eye towards the bathroom.

The sounds of the shower could be heard, and the steam seeped out of the open doorway.

This was his chance.

Part of him wanted to take the advantage to knock Donnie out, to bring him home to get him fixed, but he knew that wasn't the best play at the moment.

He had to get home and find out if Mikey was truly dead and to get help.

Donnie was in a position that he alone couldn't be able to help him, besides, he was at a disadvantage from the lack of knowledge about this location, and Bishop could be around the corner all he knew.

Donnie with his obsession would come for him later, there was no worry not being able to find him again.

Reaching the door, Raph opened it slowly, keeping a key eye on the bathroom while cautiously peaking outside to determine if there was anyone around.

To his relief, there was not a soul insight and surprisingly, there seemed to be no security cameras in the area either, making this a bit simpler.

Slipping out of the door, holding the chains that still were around his wrists, he wanted to avoid them clinging onto anything and alerting the crazy brother he was escaping.

With the door closed securely behind him, Raph didn't let a moment pass by, rushing down the corridor, then weaving through the maze that was before him.

The place had way too many twists and turns that Raph became nervous over this poorly laid-out plan, wondering where the hell he was really going.

By now, Donnie must have noticed he was gone, yet no alarm was turned on, and he still didn't see one camera displayed.

Thinking so far, his luck was on his side, he made a dead stop coming up towards a group of men with guns waiting for him. They knew he was coming, but how?

Biting his lip in dismay, Raph slowly took a step back only to quiver hearing the clicking of guns getting ready to shoot him from behind.

Taking a deep breath, Raph looked over his shoulder, seeing he was right, he was now surrounded.

"I'm impressed Raphael, that you actually broke those chains. They were made for someone like yourself," Bishop made his presence known passing the men who still had Raph in their line of sight, ready for the order to shoot him down.

"Sorry Bishop, but I'm not staying around one more minute, in this freak show," Raph responded, letting the chains fall. If he was going down, they would have to take him down by force.

"Now that is something I can't allow. I promised Donatello he could keep you and being such a generous master as I am, I have to award my good little soldier. Even if I have to take extra precautions," Bishop smiled before charging forward.

Countering, Raph swung the chain to have his eyes widen in disbelief when Bishop caught it with ease, using Raph's strength against himself, slamming the turtle to the wall.

In a tug a war, Raph slashed at Bishop with the other chain, getting the human by the leg making him fall backwards.

Feeling this was a bit too easy, Raph ignored the warning in his head that told him this was some kind of set up.

About to strike the bastard down, Raph saw a blur; a leg caught his side, and he found himself quickly on the ground without warning.

Blinking wildly trying to figure out what just happened, Raph looked up at Donnie's face that shown no mercy and pure anger.

"Don't touch my master you worthless worm!" Donnie growled thrusting his sword down only to be stopped by hearing Bishop giving him the order.

"Donatello there is no need of that, "Bishop said smoothly.

Turning his head to the side, Donnie gave his master a questionable look, "But Master he attacked you, and you did warn me that if he leaves my room, he shouldn't live. I swore to you Master, I would kill him myself if he ever did."

Smiling, Bishop took on a new light that made Raph wonder what his angle was. What was he trying to prove?

"Donatello, do you really want to kill your mate?" Bishop asked.

Thinking about it, Donnie shook his head slowly, "No… But Master, I must do my duty."

"I understand Donatello. However, you can do it in other ways, which would be more beneficial. Let's not kill him and deal with this little problem by using another approach."

Turning his head at his master Donnie was confused, "Master?"

"I have a gift for you, for all your hard work so far, " Bishop started, then took out a gun, shooting Raph in the shoulder, that wasn't a bullet yet a tranq, "But first let's make sure your new pet behaves, and we can work on making things a bit more secure and safe for him."

Feeling the tranquilizer taking effect, the conversation between Bishop became distorted and his surroundings were engulfed by a sudden darkness.

Within that darkness, Raph came to the reality of what just happened.

Bishop made sure that Raph couldn't use the brainwash story on Donnie at all; he showed him compassion and not just to Donnie but to him as well.

He put the foundation up that no matter what Donnie would see Bishop as a just master, allowing him to keep Raph as his mate, regardless that he did try to escape and attack Bishop.

Now no amount of effort convincing Donnie that Bishop is the bad guy would hold up and like Donnie would ever believe him over that fact Bishop brainwashed him. It would be a miracle if he could make Donnie see the truth.

The problem is this display showed Bishop would do anything to make it look like Raph was just trying some tactic to escape.

This was a check mate and Raph was never good with chess, but he knew for sure Bishop had his king, and he was screwed.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

The fresh blood lingered on the tip of his tongue; Raph slowly opened his eyes suspecting to be in some cage, or an area of this base being prepared to receive the same brainwashed treatment his brother went through.

However, that wasn't the case.

Instead, he found himself back in Donnie's room once again, yet this time around, he wasn't shackled down, having both his feet and arms free.

Taking in the room, he couldn't see anything new nor Donnie, so what gives?

Cautiously, Raph tilted his head towards the bathroom noticing the door was wide open and no one within.

"Okay this isn't creepy," Raph muttered under his breath, heading toward the door.

Taking his time, he opened it slowly flashing a look around seeing not even a guard waiting outside to prevent him from attempting another escape.

Bewilder by this scenario before him, the turtle raised an eyebrow in confusion; what kind of game was this?

Everything about this felt off and why was he alone after what he had done?

Seeing no sense in sticking around Raph took the chance, taking one step outside the door to suddenly scream in agony as his whole body was jolted by an electric current.

Seduced by the pain he fell over, crashing to the ground, unable to find the source.

"Now you know your limits," Donnie pointed out, coming around the corner with an amusing smile, watching Raph's suffering.

"What… What is going on!" Raph screamed wishing this to stop.

"We put a chip in your head that limits your roaming privileges, unless I or the Master says otherwise," Donnie explained, walking up to Raph kneeling down to him stroking Raph's head lovingly.

Curling up into a ball, unable to take it anymore, Raph cried out, "Stop it please!"

"Very well," Donnie smiled, "You're forgiven."

Speaking those words, the pain suddenly stopped. Able to breathe again, Raph took a moment before standing up.

Once on his feet, Raph looked at Donnie, who was more than enthusiastic over this so-called leash on him.

"Now, Raphael back in our room."

Wanting to be rebellious over being ordered like some dog, Raph did debate if he should disobey only to rethink his actions, seeing how sincere Donnie was.

It was obvious Donnie wouldn't hesitate in just turning the thing back on, bringing that pain back again and this time around, he might leave it on longer to teach him a lesson.

Obeying, Raph turned around entering the room, sitting on the bed, as his body slump in his despair.

"See, that isn't so bad," Donnie started shutting the door behind him, "If you obey me Raphael, I will not punish you."

"So what now, will you use this new-found power to make me do things with you?" Raph growled, not liking how he was pushed between a rock and a hard place.

How was he to fight this one or get around it, he wasn't sure if it was the words that released him or Donnie had something else?

This wasn't his department, and it irked him being so vulnerable.

Sighing Donnie shook his head, "I already told you, I would not rape you. Instead will make you beg it, in other means, but not by this. I want you to want me as much as I want you. You will only think of me, only be able to breathe for you're with me and unable to live without me."

"Like hell," Raph began the process again, not giving into that delusional bullshit fantasy.

Coming up to Raph, Donnie placed his hand on his face, stroking it, "You're so cute Raphael, but you will. I promise you."

Ignoring the affection, he turned his head away, getting a shrug from his warden.

Going to his desk, Donnie took a folder out and started to read the files within as Raph sat there, still staring towards the door, building up the courage and resistance to the upcoming punishment.

He had to do this, even if it was going to result in him feeling that pain so soon.

"Bishop isn't your master," Raph started waiting to see what kind of response the turtle would give in return.

Pausing in his place, Donnie put his finger where he was, looking over his shoulders towards him, "Why do you say that?"

"For your real master is Master Splinter!" Raph said coldly.

Laughing at the notion, Donnie wiped away the tear in his eye, "Funny, the rat. Please."

"It's true Donatello! He was your master. He taught you everything and raised you!" Raph continued seeing Donnie wasn't flipping his lid yet, finding this amusing instead.

"Raised me? I was born eleven months ago, and it was Master who taught me everything I know," he chuckled again shaking his head.

"Born eleven months ago?" Raph suddenly questioned, trailing off his original path.

"Yes, I was mutated less than a year ago. I was once a normal turtle. Then master gave me this gift," Donnie explained.

His voice showed his gratitude, and Raph recalled what Bishop told him, on what he did to his brother.

So it was true, he reversed the mutation and re-mutated Donnie. All Donnie knew was he was a turtle mutated and forgot his past? Was that possible? Not that he knew much about that kind of shit, which was once again Donnie's department.

"You were not always a normal turtle Donatello. Before, you were a mutant and grew up with me and our brothers, by Master Splinter's hand. You disappeared a year ago. Bishop took you and reversed your mutation so you would forget about that and make you think this is the real you! Think about it, how in the hell did you learn your skills in less than a year? That is impossible!" Raph tested the waters, holding his breath for the punishment for his outburst to come, yet instead Donnie put the paper down, rising from his chair.

Coming up to Raph, Donnie pushed him down to the bed going on top of him as Raph wasn't sure what he should do. Should he fight back? Or take this? Donnie did, point out on two occasions, he wouldn't do anything nasty to him, right…

Donnie leans forward, Raph could feel his heart race, which was trying to jump down his throat.

"That is simply explained, Raph," Donnie trailed his finger down Raph's plastron stopping half way, "Master has this machine which someone like myself that had nothing, new and fresh, could be taught many skills within a set time frame."

Skeptical, Raph narrowed his eyes at him, "It's one thing to know what you're doing, and it's another in doing it! Anyone can watch a training video, yet can't do the training perfectly without practice. Your skills are too advanced for someone who was only taught in less of a year… So you must really think this through Donatello, and see I am right about your past!"

Flattered by the compliment, Donnie smiled, yet was a bit startled Raph was still insisting he used to be his brother. Going into more of an explanation hoping this will put this silly argument to rest, Donnie played with Raph's plastron feeling its texture, "The machine isn't some silly virtual reality game that only gives the player a feel of the game. It was more. You see it feeds the person the data they need to learn. In my case it was twenty-five years worth, and I even felt I was in there that long. Though I knew I wasn't. That said, it worked not only on my mind, but my body as well. Everything I learned was imprinted upon my muscle memory so when I did a kick or back flip, my body knew what it was doing." Donnie paused seeing Raph was speechless.

Continuing, Donnie's voice became soft, "So your theory of my past is incorrect. Sure, what I explained probably sounds like sci-fi, then fact. However, it's too complicated to explain without making you go to sleep or the gears in your brain burnout. You don't seem the type that gets such science or wants to be bothered by it either."

Huffing Raph became irritated by the comment, which bothered him for two reasons. His Donnie would say something like that when it came to his experiments, and he was annoyed with Raph. The other thing that got under his skin was that the turtle was using this mess up explanation as the undeniable truth over who and what he was!

"Donatello! That is all bullshit, and you know it! You weren't born a year ago! You were not this; you were my brother. Can't you get your thick stubborn skull around that damn fact!" Raph screamed his frustration in Donnie's face, seeing the turtle sadden by his rising anger.

Not punishing him as Donnie would have before; he churred sadly cupping Raph's face in pity.

"You really believe this fantasy don't you? You say my Master did much to me, though I'm starting to see it's you that was brainwashed. What did your so-called family do to you?" Donnie twisted the scenario making Raph look like the victim not him.

"My family never did anything; you're the messed up one!" Raph barked, then froze as he felt one of Donnie's hands on his thigh, that made his voice sound squeaky in the end.

"No, Raphie it's not me that is confused here. I know who I am and what I want. You're the one that is denying the truth. Don't worry, I will fix that, like I promised, and I also promise not to punish you for your delusions. I see now I have to be patient with you," Donnie lightly kissed Raph on the lips, noticing he wasn't resisting.

Snapping out of it, that Raph couldn't figure out what came over him for a second there.  
In disgust, he reacted harshly, pushing Donnie off him, as the turtle slam to the ground, who looked up at him not in anger for that action, yet more pity.

"Don't touch me!" Raph warned only to see Donnie starting to smile at him.

"You need your space; I understand," Donnie just ignored the underline issue, then looked towards the door, "Or are you just cranky that you haven't eaten for some time?"

As if the word food called his stomach for a response, a monstrous grumble commenced, as Raph felt very embarrassed that his body just betrayed him.

"Haa, I see that I'm right. Fine then, what would you like? I guess I should get something to eat too; I missed lunch," Donnie asked, then noticed he too needed to answer the call.

Not answering him, Raph sat there in silence. Like hell, he was going to eat any food from this place, though being stubborn at this moment was there really a point to it?

Shrugging Donnie got up, heading out the door, leaving Raph behind.

Watching the door for a few moments Raph once again rose to his feet, then took the moment to see what Donnie was working on.

He figured what happened a moment ago when he tried to leave, it would happen again and this time it would be a while before Donnie would end the pain.

He will try that approach another point and time, for now it wouldn't hurt him to see what he could dig up.

Maybe Donnie was careless enough to leave something that he could use to communicate with Leo, to warn Leo what was going on.

Leo might be unaware what happened to Donnie and Raph wanted to put to rest on the question of Mikey's well being.

Part of him still believed he was still alive, yet the other half deep down questioned if this was just false hope.

Was this his way to deny it?

Was he going through the stages of grief?

Sighing, Raph shook his head. What a mess he was in and sad part he was still a prisoner with no signs of a way out.

This was beyond fucked up and he unfortunately didn't have the faintest clue what the end game was.

Bishop wasn't an easy guy to read in the first place and now was worse. Donnie was another thing altogether.

Opening the folder, Raph squinted at the papers that were all written in Japanese.

"Of course a language I can't read. Should have known Bishop would make it that Donnie didn't keep anything that would be legible for me to read…" Raph bitterly started to tell himself, then pausing on this discovery.

Why did Bishop make sure Donnie's notes were in Japanese? Why bother? Not that he would figure Donnie would have him there… or did he?

"Did Bishop make Donnie want me… or did he know something I don't?"

Thinking hard over this, Raph swallowed as a floodgate open and the memories came to him in one big wave, drowning him in his own stupidity and ignorance. Every moment, every hint suddenly came to a new light.

"Oh shit… Donnie loved me before all this…" Raph blinked at the revelation, taking a seat.

Rationalizing this, he couldn't see passed it, everything pieced together like some puzzle and now the picture was clear to him.

That is why Donnie acted the way he did, how could he be so blind? Then why does Donnie still like him? Did Bishop really plant that idea or did it somehow stick against all odds?

Did anything else, perhaps might have?

"That's how I will reason with him!" Raph almost jumped in excitement finding something at least on his side.

If Donnie did like him before and that feeling didn't fade with the rest, there might be more of the old Donnie deep inside his mind that just needed to be retouched.

Donnie did say he wouldn't punish Raph for trying right? So Raph had to remind Donnie, with memories, though he had to play his cards right and not make Donnie jealous or angry in the process. However, he might be able to do this if he was smart about it.

* * *

Poking at his sandwich that Donnie gave him, Raph wasn't sure if he should eat it.

"It's not poisoned or drugged," Donnie pointed out taking a bite out of his, "Besides, there is no point in doing such a thing to you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have, and I don't need to drug you for what purpose?"

Face twisting, Raph bit his lip, "I don't like egg salad, never did."

Pausing in mid bite, Donnie tilted his head, "Oh…" Taking his sandwich, which was roast beef Donnie placed his untouched slice on Raph's plate taking the egg instead, "Then eat this one."

Taking the sandwich, Raph started to eat it, as he watch Donnie eat the egg salad without complaint. Once his mouth was empty Raph started his new plan of action, "I thought you hated egg salad too."

Swallowing, Donnie raised an eyebrow, "Nope."

He came to the conclusion that wasn't something that stick, Raph didn't press on it, he had to take this slowly and find what he should use and not use on Donnie.

Though he wasn't sure how much time he had.

Donnie said he would kill his family, forcing Raph to be alone, but if he behaves, Donnie might take his time giving his family and friends a chance to figure out what was going on and prevent Donnie from doing anymore damage.

Finishing his sandwich, Donnie sat back in this chair watching Raph taking his last two bites, "So I see you have touched my folders on my desk?"

Raising his head to meet those calculative brown eyes, Raph's throat went dry before answering, watching carefully how Donnie would react towards this invasion of privacy, "I did."

"Did you find anything of interest?" Donnie asked not showing a hint of anger, more towards curiosity.

"No, I can't even read it," Raph admitted, while Donnie read him, then got up from his chair, grabbing a folder to sit beside Raph.

Being good, Raph sat there calmly while Donnie opened the folder showing him its contents.

The sheets appeared to be some bio, other than that it was just characters on a sheet.

Donnie hands him one first, then pointing to what must be the name, Raph did accept the page looking at it complex.

"Raphael" Donnie said.

"Yeah?" Raph responded, seeing Donnie almost laugh.

"That is what it says R-A-P-H-A-E-L," Donnie explained, pointing to another word, "Mutant turtle, five-six and weighing at two hundred pounds."

Blinking at the sheet, he was frazzled that this bio was on him, then what of the other two he had in his hand? Flashing a glance at them Raph saw the same characters that Donnie told him said mutant turtle on both and one had some red stamp, as his blood turned cold.

Whistling at how he caught on, Donnie pointed at the page, "Eliminated."

"Mikey…"

"Yes, and that is just the start," Donnie set the folder down, letting Raph see a few more pages with the same stamp as his mind raced, who were they? Who else was dead?!

* * *

The light snoring rose from his side, as Raph sat there in the dark not moving an inch while Donnie carefree, fell asleep in the bed beside him.

There was no surprise Donnie didn't fret considering what the hell could he do to him?

It wasn't like he could attack the so-called brother for the thing in his head would stop him.

He learned that lesson very quickly early on, when Donnie admitted he killed the Professor from the junkyard giving him all the dirty details.

Over how he made the poor guy run through the maze of junk taunting him, throwing ninja stars at his legs and back then ending the chase by slamming him into a fridge and placing it into a trash dispenser as the man was crushed alive.

Shivers over the mental images, Raph held back his gag reflects. The worst part of the story wasn't the details that were gruesome on their own, oh no; it was how proud Donnie was on the kill.

The turtle wasn't shy in gloating over how much he enjoyed the way the man begged for his life and taking it like it was his privilege.

Donnie was great friends with the professor who on more than one occasion aided Donnie by hiding new machines in the landfill and even scrounging for parts that Donnie was having difficulty finding. However, this version didn't see him as a friend only his prey.  
After that tale and the other two that came after, like Donnie was telling his glorious adventures to some willing listeners, Raph lost his composure striking Donnie in animosity and disgust.

Not even an inch in touching Donnie in an aggressive approach, his head screamed and his body responded flopping to the ground, while Donnie hovered over him shaking his head in disappointment. Telling him he shouldn't have done that, Donnie didn't mind if Raph wanted to touch him, but attacking him will not do.

Sighing, Raph sat up eyeing the sleeping turtle, so much he wanted to punch that face over what he did!

How could Donnie do this?

Nevertheless, he knew why deep down, bringing the doubt back that there was no way he could bring his brother back.

Maybe his original hope there might be some of his former self that could be left was just that, hope that was false and foolish, in his own desperation to hold onto something that doesn't exist anymore.

Didn't Master Splinter say he couldn't feel Donnie, maybe that was true for Donnie was dead and this thing had taken over…

Sliding forward quickly not to disturb Donnie, Raph got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

Not bothering with the light, he drowned his face into cold water to snap him out of this shameful state of mind he was brooding in.

He was acting like some helpless prisoner who couldn't do anything. He could and he had to take another risk.

He couldn't play the good turtle act anymore, since Donnie proved he was going to murder everyone on his hit list, and it was long.

The unlined issue was that he had no clue who was next or what beef Donnie had on them. Sure the thought came across to destroy the bio's, but Bishop probably had others so that was just a desperate act showing he was more having a tantrum then a stand.

After leaving the bathroom, he found himself at the front door again, was his chains set that he couldn't go over its threshold?

He knew he had to try, so he mustered his courage as he opened the door, holding his breath taking a step forward without a second thought, only to release that breath surprised.

Baffled Raph blinked back to the bed that still held the sleeping turtle, he wasn't just permitted this time only to this room, which was a good sign. However, then how far could he go until he would be tormented by pain?

"Won't know until you try," Raph told himself, heading down the corridor curiously, crossing his fingers that he didn't repeat what happened last time.

For a time he wondered around keeping a watch out, taking the extra precautions, not daring rushing this.

Of course, he wanted to escape, to stop this madness, but that would be careless of him at it stood.

If he was caught and acted like he was just going for a walk, not to cause trouble, the punishment hopefully wouldn't be severe.

Who knows what they would do to him? Which begs the question. Why hasn't Bishop bothered brainwashing him of yet? He had the capability and numerous of chances, yet hasn't bothered, why?

Making a right turn, Raph wanted to try another direction than his first attempt, to see if he could find something of use, hell a phone would be great.

Coming up to a door that was a dead end, Raph looked around debating if he should see what was behind door number one.

So far, all the other doors, he had passed were made of glass, giving him a clear visual what was behind them and not one-room look worth entering.

The others were like Donnie's door, seemed to be living quarters for who lived here and like hell, he was going to cross anyone at the moment.

"I got this far without problems… if anyone asks I just wanted to know what was on the other side, and I was bored?" Raph muttered to himself placing his hand on the door, letting the illusion consume him that was a good excuse, which wasn't.

It was the best he can come up with so far and reality, there was no such thing as a good excuse for him being out of Donnie's room period.

Opening the door the lights were on, making Raph regret this decision, if he wasn't busted he was now.

However, to his surprise no one responded to his intrusion as he took a peek inside, noticing this was some kind of study.

With no soul in sight, he entered the room to get a better look around.

"This might be promising, there must be something I can use like a computer or phone to contact someone… hell anyone," Raph told himself, boiling it down that he wasn't picky anymore.

The room with shelves of books and things that made you feel like you walked into some mad scientist's study, the décor wasn't even lacking the jar displayed above each shelf, which had what look like… an infant in one of them?

He was disturbed by this showcase of oddities, however, finding something worse; he couldn't control his body shivering, when his eyes fell upon a horrifying sight across from him.

There hanging on the wall was a portrait of Bishop, half nude, "Well he is really full of himself isn't he… And I thought Mikey could be conceded… this guy gets the Nobel prize in that category," Raph muttered, troubled by the impact this will have on him; that image will haunt him for life.

Shaking it off, Raph hastily rushed to the desk. It was obvious that this was Bishop's study and if caught here he was up shit creek without a paddle. However, this wasn't a bad place to find himself either; Bishop undoubtedly would have something in here he could use.

Examining the desk surface, it was clean with not even a folder, with a few trinkets on the damn edge, yet no computer or even a damn dial up phone at that.

Opening the drawers in hopes to be more successful, Raph ended up empty, slamming his fist on the desk in frustration.

"Are you trying to contact your pitiful family?" Donnie's voice asked at the door, as the turtle leaned against its frame, studying Raph's facial expression.

"No… I…" Raph started to come up with a valid excuse.

Sighing Donnie nodded in disappointment, "Don't lie to me Raphael."

"I'm not lying!"

Stepping around the desk, Donnie closed the drawers, then placed a finger on Raph's lips, "Shhh, now no more lies. You are aware that not just for lying to me, but trying to make contact with your family; I will have to punish you?"

"Punish…" Raph acknowledged dryly, hoping this wouldn't be long.

"Yes, who will it be, Casey Jones or April O'Neil?" Donnie smirked, asking Raph the question before sitting down in Bishop's chair.

_"What?"_

Donnie leaned forward, crossing his fingers as he placed them against his plastron, "I said which one will it be? Casey Jones or April O'Neil? So far, I have chosen for you, since I figured it would be too much for you to bear… but now you gave me no other choice. I think the best punishment is making you choose which friend I will terminate next."

The blood drained from his face and Raph went white in his horror as he stumbled backwards, losing his balance, slamming his shell into the shelf behind him.

"Neither!" Raph finally answered, collecting himself that was falling apart over the question.

Heart in this throat and the room was spinning like some carousel; Raph was in shock. Was Donnie actually making him choose which friend will live over the other?

"Oh Raphie that isn't an option. It's either or. You can't say neither," Donnie mused, licking his lips giving that dangerous blood lust stare of his.

Clenching his fist, resisting in punching him in the face, Raph barked back, "You will not touch either one, you hear me!"

"Then I will kill Leonardo, if you don't decide, does that sound fair?" Donnie tilted his head to the side, loving how flustered and complex Raph was over this dilemma he was facing.

Oh, how cute Donnie thought the muscle turtle was at his peak of horror and anger, holding back the urge in pounding his skull in.  
 **  
"WHAT?"**

"Raphael pick one or the other, if not, I will kill Leonardo in their place. The ball is in your court."

Not believing this was happening or the fact he was forced to choose over his friends and his lone brother, he had left, Raph felt his stomach turning.

Like clockwork, his gag reflex took over making him puke on the floor that only made Donnie roll his eyes in annoyance.

In a split second, Donnie had him pinned to the shelf and wasn't looking like he was playing games anymore.

" **WHICH ONE IS IT?** Casey Jones or April O'Neil? **Pick one now** , or Leonardo will die instead," Donnie growled out the question.

Resorting to begging Raph's mouth trembled, "Please don't! I will do anything, I… I will love you back Donatello. Please stop this… _Don't do this…_ "

"Raph you will only love me once all distractions and the poison that blinds you of our love is taken care of," Donnie pointed out, as his face softened.

Biting his lip, Raph, in his desperation, he lunged forward, kissing Donnie on the lips feeling dirty over this action, but if it was to save his friends, he would do it ten times over.

Ending the kiss, Donnie gently cupped Raph's face, then aggressively slammed it into the shelf, chagrin over his forged display of affection towards him, watching the blood run down Raph's face.

"I told you not to lie to me!" Donnie stood up walking away, " **For that I will kill all three tonight!** "

Panicking Raph scrambled to his feet slurring out a name without thinking in his moment of despair. "Casey!" Raph spit out, mortified he just said that, putting his friend on the chopping block, feeling the guilt and tears building up.

Turning around amused that he had actually chosen the one that will die by his hand, Donnie beamed walking up to Raph licking the blood off his face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? It was as simple as telling me who you valued less," Donnie churred, getting a glare from Raph that wasn't in agreement. He didn't say Casey for he didn't value his life; it just came out before he could think it over, not that he was given much time to debate who he would say to save the other two.

Continuing and ignoring Raph's obvious digression, Donnie continued tending his bleeding head lovingly, "How about I do you one favor, since I know you been stressed of late. I will promise I will make his death swift and painless, just to make you feel better. He will not know he is dead before I strike him down, and you will not have to worry about me torturing him like the rest."

Looking at him in disgust Raph didn't see Donnie, yet a monster that was worse than any nightmare, who was this turtle?

" **You bastard…** _I will kill you for this!_ " Raph trembled in the confession, not caring if Donnie got pissed at him, he was going to kill Casey regardless.

Kissing Raph on the head, Donnie shook his head in disagreement, "No you won't, you will love me, you will see."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

The rushing water beats down his shell, with no amount of heat or time spent there, made him feel anywhere to being fine, as his world crumbled away before his eyes.

Even the repetitive action of washing his hands that he was doing for over an hour now, Raph couldn't get the imaginary blood of Casey's death off of them.

That night, the mad turtle kept his word, disappearing for a good amount of time, returning long after with a trophy in hand, proudly presenting it to Raph as some sick twisted present.

The blood-soaked mask of Casey Jones was that terrible object, the very thing Casey took pride in showing off who he was to the world. A vigilante willing to kick Purple Dragons butts to rid New York of their cancer.

The sight of this mask, even with it painted with the still lukewarm blood; at first, he couldn't believe this was real and not some sham to whip him down to the ground by his already burdening guilt of branding his friend with the mark of death.

It wasn't until Donnie showed him the kill on the tablet, not just confirming the deed, but how Donnie withheld his promise making the kill swift and painless.

Horrified over the concrete evidence, Raph broke down, touching the mask of his former friend, crying his sorrows over his best friend in the world that was now dead because he dared to release his name.

Then again, if he offered April's name instead, this would still happen. There was no true just answer, and he knew if he didn't act in his moment, he would be mourning over three lives, then one.

Leaving him alone with an amused smile plastered over his smug face, Donnie pointed out it was eight in the morning and Raph best to be all clean up when he gets back with breakfast.

Once the lunatic was finally gone out of his sights, Raph rushed into the bathroom puking everything that was in his stomach into the porcelain throne.

To his dismay, his body didn't stop there as he clung onto the toilet's sides drive heaving to the point he was gasping for air, crying his eyes out while holding Casey's mask for dear life with his free hand.

Once he had enough and the strength to move, he sluggishly pulled himself into the bathtub, turning on the water not caring what the temp was at.  
Now he was here, lost in this darkness, losing hope. There was no reason for him to continue… What was the point?

Does he have the courage to face the next victim, seeing how they were murdered and holding a piece of them as he witnessed this horrifying event?

Placing the mask gently at the bottom of the tub, Raph lathered up some soap, taking care as he cleaned the mask, letting it owner's blood to go down the drain.

Feeling its surface the memories, all those wonderful memories he shared with Casey flooded into his head, making his grief thicken clawing at his soul, dragging it to a bottomless pit of despair and suicidal thoughts.

"I'm sorry buddy…" Raph whispered to the mask, that he wished it would just judge him with its hollow eye holes and strike him down for his betrayal. However, it did no such thing, only reminding him of his decision, burning in his subconscious that he was the one that actually murdered the human friend, not Donnie. It might as well have been him using that blade and slicing his head off.

"I have breakfast ready," the brother's voice announced to show he was back, then becoming startled over how Raph was just staring at the mask brooding a dangerous and self-destructive storm.

"I'm not hungry," Raph weakly answered, pulling his legs to his chest and resting on his arms over his knees.

Sighing, Donnie entered the bathroom, shutting off the water, then snatching the mask up, before Raph could even protest or stop him.

Flinging a towel at him next, Donnie gave him a strict ordered, "Dry up and then come with me. Don't forget to put on the pants and shirt I have layout on the bed, then meet me outside the room."

"I won't fucken do any of that shit!" Raph growled finding some spark lighting up again inside, pushing his depression back to the far reaches of his mind.

"You will! Now snap to it Raphael!" Donnie sharply commended, leaving the room and forcefully slamming the front door on his way out.

With a burst of fire, Raph ripped the towel into two, huffing like a wild turtle. Was Donnie fucken kidding him? Starting to order him around again after what he had done, like Casey's death meant nothing at all, he was just another fly on the wall that needed to be squished?

Tossing the towel into the corner, Raph couldn't stand being in the bathroom anymore, exiting it, for he wanted that damn mask back!  
Thumping down with all his weight on each step, Raph ignored the bed, heading towards the door to tell Donnie in his face to fuck off.

Once at the door to his surprise, it was locked as he found himself pounding his fists on it.

"Donatello let me out!" Raph demanded.

Answering from the other side, Donnie was now calm and collective, "Not until you're dressed, it's disgraceful to walk around nude. I have tolerated it so far, but I will not anymore. You're not some savage of the sewers, so stop acting like some wild animal and have some dignity!"

"Fuck you!" Raph slammed both palms of his hands against the door, putting his full weight into it.

The silence answering him, Raph only continued to retaliate, found that his fist starting to crack and bleed, stinging upon every blow he made to the metal door.

Around thirty minutes have passed, figuring his flames were now simmering down, Donnie had finally spoken up, "Are we done with this childish tantrum? You're best to wrap those hands up before touching your clothes; I would like them to be clean not full of your blood."

Growling for being treated as some hatchling, Raph wanted to continue yet felt weak over his attempts. Donnie was right to think he would be starting to wind down, considering he was, and his lungs were burning and his fist stung like a son of a bitch.

A sigh released, Raph turned towards the bathroom to wash his bloody fists, then wrapping them with gauze.

Taking his time to wrap his hands up the best he could, Raph didn't dare look at himself in the mirror overhead. The pain in seeing his pitiful self on the brink of defeat, is too much for him at the moment.

Was he giving up? Then again, was this him just not in the mood anymore in continuing in fighting with Donnie?

It wasn't like Donnie was fighting back either, making this all one sided, which it unfortunately looked like he was acting like some hatchling not getting his way.

At this point, he had no clue anymore, what the answer was if there was an answer. He felt hollow inside, and it was just getting worse.

Once he was cleaned up again, he snarled over the clothes, which were laid out for him.

They weren't fancy, which wasn't the issue; it was the fact they were clothes period, and he didn't like the feel over how any material pressed against his skin.

Taking the jeans first and putting them on, he then put on the white T-shirt, heading toward the door again, only to have Donnie cough, later telling him he was missing something.

"Raphael you must put on everything I gave you, that includes that dress shirt and the runners" Donnie pointed out.

Giving the finger to the door which was more for his satisfaction, Raph mumbled under his breath, violently grabbing the black dress shirt that had some gunged designs on it, putting it on yet not buttoning it up.

Donnie would have to deal with it.

Taking the shoes he sighed reluctantly, putting them on, not before pulling the disgusting socks that he disliked the most, before trying for the door again.

This time not hearing some protests about how he did; the door opened as Donnie looked him over pleased, "Very nice, this is much suitable. Besides, I will be the only one that can lay eyes on your naked body for now on."

"Whatever. What is the freak show about?" Raph pointed to the clothes.

"I told you already," Donnie rolled his eyes, "Don't ask me repetitive questions. You're smarter than that Raphael, now come."

Taking the lead, Donnie led Raph down the hallways that he didn't venture down before, eyeing Casey's mask that Donnie had firmly in his hand. What was he up to now?

Following close behind him, Raph watched every human that went by them that actually didn't care they were there. They continued their work, acting as if they were normal like them. Was this Bishop's orders, so Donnie would feel like he belongs here?

Coming to some door, Donnie paused opening it, revealing the other side had a set of stairs that descended to where, Raph didn't have the faintest idea.

"Come now," Donnie told him, as Raph started to make the descent down, leaving the door behind him to shut on its own.

"Donatello, where are we going?" Raph nervously asked, hoping this wasn't some stage set up with another friend awaiting death, and he was to witness it first hand.

It was one thing, knowing the deed was done, another to have to watch it in person helplessly.  
"You will see… Stop fidgeting Raphael, its not becoming of you. You're starting to resemble the nervous type, which is pathetic," Donnie insulted and turned around studying Raph's body language.

"Fuck you," Raph said weakly, not bothering to fuel the flames for another dead-end argument, which ended him as the loser.

A drained groan released, Donnie placed his hand on Raph's shoulder who shivered in the process, "Raphael I know this is a big transition for you, but it will pass, and you will be happy and free spirit just as when I first found you. Just stop acting like I'm the enemy, and I'm going to stab you."

"Yeah right, you have done that numerous times, the stabbing part, right here" Raph snarled pointing to his side.

Shrugging Donnie smirked, "Only for that you deserved it. Unless… you have done something I am not aware of, have you Raphael?" Donnie asked suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Raph growled, "Fuck no, you bastard."

Pleased by the honesty, Donnie beamed, "Good, now let's get one of your issues off your shoulders. I can't bear seeing you so burdened by this forthcoming ending."

"Burden?! Forthcoming! You murdered my best friend in cold blood and don't give a damn! Not before you forced me to choose which human friend will die by your hands!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Donnie only turned around continuing to go down as Raph threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "Unbelievable! I swear you don't feel anything do you!"

Making a dead stop before making his next step, Donnie suddenly turned around, catching Raph off guard finding himself against the stairs and Donnie hovered over him.

Churring deeply, Donnie lightly bit Raph on the neck, then pressed his lips against his, that trembled by this unexpected seduction.

Shocked, by the display and the very overpowering aroma seeping off Donnie, Raph couldn't think or react as his mind was invaded by some fog.

Once he made his point clear to the muscle turtle, Donnie gently stroked Raph's tail, then locking his eyes with the golden ones, in an undesirable hunger.

"If I didn't feel anything, why do I desire you so? Why do I want to touch you so badly and make you churr in pleasure? If I truly didn't feel a thing, having a heart black as coal, why do I think of only you, which drives me to the brink of madness? I feel whole in your presence. And you say I'm what, heartless? Raphael, one that is so heartless wouldn't allow the ones that suppress you, continue to live. I will free you and you will be mine, and I will be," Donnie leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "I will be forever yours to do what you will of me."

Standing up straight, Donnie left Raph engulfed in the mix of emotions that he couldn't figure out what was going on. Was he turned on?

* * *

What took a matter of minutes, Raph finally collected himself calming his raging hormones that were disgracefully on overdrive. How messed up was that he was turned on by Donnie's seduction in the first place?

Feeling disgusted with himself, Raph sluggishly went down the stairs, reaching the bottom and noticing Donnie was waiting for him patiently to allow him to figure himself out.

He was playing a dangerous game, and Raph was starting to lose…

"Come on," Donnie only said, walking past what looked like some boilers and pipes towards the far back.

Dragging his feet, Raph did follow without complaint, feeling his body was betraying him and his mind was starting to snap.

Reaching the back, Donnie stopped before a furnace holding out the mask toward Raph, who took it cautiously with a questionable look on his face.

Glowing or was it gloating over how Donnie had Raph by the shell, Donnie opened the furnace door, pointing to it, "Now cast away the thing that brings you pain."

"What?" Raph gasped, blinking wildly at the growing flames that called for the mask as a sacrifice.

"Raph you will continue to hold on that illusion, if you don't take the initiative to throw it away, so it will never come back."

Shaking his head, holding the mask firmly to his plastron in horror, Raph took a step back, "No!"

Calmly Donnie took a breath before speaking softly to him, "I understand you're hesitant, but in the end, you will feel much better, I promise. This will help you; you have to let go."

Taking a step forward, holding out his hand to aid him, Donnie's face became so kind that Raph mistaken it as his Donnie.  
Clearing his voice before continuing, the turtle step up the game, "Now throw the symbol of that user who made you think he was your friend. Who, in reality, only used you as his guard dog to spread his ideal of justice."

"What the hell are you talking about? Casey was my best friend, he never used me!" Raph narrowed his eyes, dismissing the invitation Donnie was lending.

"That is where you are wrong," Donnie started, "When you first met he wanted to harm you, to the point he hunted you down in attempts to smear you on the pavement. However, once he realized what you were and how would benefit his own selfish desires. He tricked you with his way of thinking to achieve his so-called justice and revenge on the Purple Dragons. You, being a turtle he could tell that you never had a friend using that as his advantage and power over your longing to fit into human society."

This in any other circumstances would boil his jets, yet a bazaar spark of hope hearing this so-called truth, did make him wonder if the brother was remembering something?

"How do you know how I met Casey or think you know anything about our friendship?"

Smiling sweetly Donnie titled his head in amusement, "I have read everything about you Raphael. I know you would never tell me the truth considering you don't know the truth yourself. So in other words, I made it my duty to know your life inside out."

"And what of you, who was also in my life?"

Rolling his eyes, Donnie didn't answer, unwilling to let that fantasy continue, "Casey just saw you as a pet, which he could use when he couldn't finish what he started. He saw how much you wanted a friend, someone to console to, to understand your rebellious side that was raging war when you were a teen. He was a fake Raphael, someone who didn't care about you; you were the thing that could help him get the glory he sought. I know this is hard to hear, but it's the truth."

"Like hell, you know what the truth is Donatello, you say you know me from… what, some files? Files that were constructed by Bishop, he filled them with lies!" Raph swung his hand out.

Coming to him quickly, Donnie wrapped his arms around Raph to embrace him lovingly, as if Raph needed someone to be there for him.

"It's okay, I will help you if you're afraid," Donnie sweetly comfort him.

Finding himself speechless for this argument kept turning directions towards, he was the crazy one and Donnie was trying to fix him up, Raph found himself not resisting Donnie's guiding hand that helped him to bring the mask to the furnace.

Leaning close to Raph's ear, Donnie whispered gently, "I know you can do it. Cast that trash that made you his puppet into the flames, to leave you forever alone. So you can move on and be happy, that you so deserve."

Slowly nodding, Raph held back the tears, not wanting to have Donnie have the satisfaction over this, as he tossed the last thing, he had of his friend to the flames to burn up and vanish and never be seen again.

"Goodbye Casey…" Raph whisper to the flames in is grief, "I'm sorry I was weak, shell for brains."

"Raphie you're not weak, just miss led," Donnie assured him, holding him tightly watching the flames devour the mask once and for all.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

His shell firmly against the wall Raph stared toward the ceiling, watching the cast of shadows dancing before him as he found his leg comfortably resting on top of Donnie's thigh.

Donnie engulfed in his work that thankfully wasn't his bio's, though Raph wasn't sure what it was over, he was relieved it wasn't about who he was going to murder next.

It has been quiet these past weeks after Casey's death… or was it murder?

Raph a bit mixed up after the event that unfolded, sometimes confused the situation. In the end, he was just unable to dwell over the unfortunate passing, actually being in good standing with Donnie with this…

Could this be part of the reason why Donnie hasn't made any fresh targets since, was this it?

Was Donnie now satisfied with the current death not to want to bother to continue for Raph was not fighting him anymore?

Raph drawing at straws took it as it came, he was powerless to prevent any more unnecessary life taken. If this was the only way, he could bring this madness to an end, he was content, with sacrificing his freedom for the ones he loves, to live on.

"Raphael," Donnie had suddenly spoken up, looking over his shoulders towards his slowly coming around mate, loving how Raph was comfortable in using him as his footstool in such a manner.

"Huh?" Raph responded, then blink at Donnie with glazed over eyes.

Sighing Donnie's once pleasure over things that were going so well, went south fast leaving him disturbed that Raph still was thinking about the rest that remained and not him.

Jealousy consuming him was an understatement at the moment, yet the turtle held his breath pushing the instincts to take care of this issue by his own hands, coming up with something that would be more promising. He wanted to take a new approach for once.

Standing up and knocking Raph's legs off his, Donnie grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair before placing his hand on the door handle.

Raph seeing those disappointment eyes of his, which normally led to something horrible to come, he panicked rushing to his own feet to stop Donnie.

"Where are you going?!" Raph begged an answer, that sound very desperate, then he wanted it to be.

"I will be back," Donnie left the room, slamming the door in Raph's beak.

"No… no no…" Raph hyperventilated, collapsing onto the bed, who was going to die now?

What did he do? He thought everything was going smoothly? Did he look at Donnie the wrong way? However, he couldn't recall if he showed any signs that he was missing his old life and family and friends…

"Raph gets a hold of yourself," he told himself, "Even though Donnie might be upset it doesn't mean that he would be going on a killing spree, right?"

Sitting up, crossing his legs, Raph placed his hand on his head, wondering when will this nightmare end?

The door briskly opened, as Raph held his breath, seeing Donnie's face beaming with pure joy.

Holding on what was making him bursting from the seams, Donnie didn't usher a word, grabbing some clothes for Raph, who had the habit of staying nude as Donnie called it, when in the room. Other than that, he was required to be dressed, unless someone was coming to visit Raph in their living quarters.

Mostly when that occasion came around, it was doctors checking his vitals and taking blood, for what reasons, Raph didn't bother asking. He even refrained from fighting back to avoid the leash going off.

Tossing the clothes that were a pair of shorts and muscle shirt at the turtle that was so much in the dark and beyond confused, unsure if he should be afraid or not, Raph raised an eyebrow at Donnie.

"What's this?" Raph questioned.

"Put it on and come with. You're going to love this," Donnie tried to hold in the excitement.

"I hardly doubt it," Raph mutter under his breath, putting the clothes on to follow Donnie like a good little turtle.

* * *

The large room boomed with life while a bunch of men shook the room with their rising volume. It was not in terror or anything alarming like that, but laughing and playful to the extreme.

"Ummm, why are we here…" Raph asked quietly, feeling awkward walking into this place that was obviously occupied by a bunch of humans.

"To play basketball Raphael. It is an activity room after all, and you need some exercise anyways,"" Donnie walked inside with no hesitation and oddly the humans that were playing ball, gave no sign of alarm they were there.

"But…" Raph complained, standing at the door bashful; he wasn't used to being around humans that he didn't know and this was weird on so many levels. Not including the fact these men all worked for Bishop, and he recognized a few on the firing squad the night he tried to escape.

"Raphael…" Donnie turned his head, to encourage him not to be afraid.

"Hey Donatello, is he the one you said that wanted to play?" one of the guys asked, throwing the ball to Donnie.

"Yes," Donnie admitted, seeing one of the other players smirk in response.

"Well, this is no competition; we are going to win then! He doesn't look like he knows how to even dribble a ball. Hell, he probably doesn't even know what a hoop is," another man went on mocking the shy turtle, getting the stink eye from Raph.

"I know how to play fucken basketball, shit face," Raph snarled, seeing the guy laugh at the hostility, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Chill out turtle, if you can…, then prove it," the smug player came up taking the ball from Donnie, who allowed it knowing this was the key to get Raph out of his shell and take part.

Tossing the ball at Raph, he grabbed it with ease, throwing it to the side getting it into the hoop without breaking a sweat.

Nodding in amazement the guy beamed, clapping his hands together being more a jerk then trying to compliment Raph, "Not bad for an amateur,"

" **AMATEUR!** " Raph growled stomping forward to put his beak in the guys faced that didn't flinch on Raph's demeanor.

"You heard me man; you're an amateur; you scored on your own net," the man burst out in laughter seeing Raph turning all shades of red.

"He is right Raphael," Donnie agreed, pointing to the opposite net, "That is the one we are trying to score in."

Rolling his eyes, putting his hand on his head, Raph became flustered, "How the fuck was I to know that?"

"Easy… you do now, now let's play ball," the guy informed the others, it was time to get this game going.

"I'm not playing," Raph put his foot down as one guy suddenly curse over Raph's unwavering stubbornness, pulling out his wallet.

"Damn it I knew I should have bet he wouldn't play," the man barked, pulling out a fifty and gave it to the man who was running the game by the looks of it, and was having a blast in pushing Raph's buttons so far.

"You bet if I was going to play or not?" Raph asked not believing this.

"Well, the real bet was over if you would play and if you even were able to play a full game without being a washout," Donnie shrugged, as his face twisted seeing the human held his hand out waiting for Donnie to pay up.

"And you bet too?" Raph asked.

Nodding Donnie sighed, "I said you would play a whole game… But I guess I was wrong about you on this. I truly thought you would be an asset and help my team to finally kick these other jerk's asses… I guess you're not as good at playing basketball as I had mistaken you would be..."

"Donatello I didn't say I wasn't good… I… rrr. **FINE!** " Raph gave in, slapping the guy's hand away to show the bet wasn't won yet.

"Well then let's play!" Raph ordered, seeing how this made Donnie happy.

* * *

Sweat dripping down his oily green skin, Raph collapsed to the ground feeling Donnie using his shell as support.

It was a rough game yet in the end, they were victorious and both turtles now hit their limit.

The funny part was through this scenario was so very odd, he actually had a lot of fun, being able to loosen up and was even caught letting out a genuine laugh.

Hell, even the humans was having a ball complimenting in the end how that was an awesome game, and they should do it again another time.

"Did you have fun, Raphael?" Donnie wheezed passing the water bottle over, watching the last player leaving the room, that gave them the place to themselves.

"Yeah…" Raph said, feeling guilty suddenly. As it hit, he hid it quickly, to avoid the brother's alarms going off like fireworks.

Feeling the abrupt shift behind him, Raph almost jumped when Donnie's arms fell down his shoulders holding him tightly.

"Raphael be happy," Donnie begged, then barking some order.

Not answering him, Raph couldn't, he knew lying to Donnie would end badly.

Sitting there in the silence, Donnie leaned his head against Raph's shoulder, whispering into his ear, making the turtle shiver in horror over Donnie's words that were calm, "I think its time I end her life, tonight."

* * *

His heart ache, with his head that pounded like thunder, while he warned out the floor under his feet.

Not even two hours ago Donnie proclaimed he was going to end her life. Who was he talking about? The list of names rushed through his head and for the life of him; he couldn't conclude which female friend Donnie was targeting now.

"Damn it. What did I do wrong!?" Raph slammed his fist into the desk, feeling the sting of helplessness consuming his very soul.

What was it that triggered Donnie to think he had to kill someone? So what he was silent and a bit guilty for having fun? He was a prisoner here, and he was having a great time, why wouldn't he be guilty? That wasn't an invitation to murder someone!

Having the walls closing in, he clenched onto the still sweat soaked shirt he hadn't removed, trying to breathe, which wasn't working so well.

The door creaked open, Raph flashed a look over becoming speechless as his face turned pale realizing it was Bishop.

It has been a while since the disgusting human dared to show his face around him, and now of all times, he was making a house call?

Raph wouldn't put it passed this devil, that he probably has been watching in the comfort of his own room with a side of popcorn, this movie of his unfolding in his own sick amusement.

"What do you want," Raph growled heavily, then stop as a female figured walked in.

Flabbergasted over who this was that just strolled in, Raph's hands tremble and his voice strained out the name, "APRIL!"

The human friend surprised at seeing Raph here of all places, moved forward quickly, ignoring Bishop and wrapping her arms around him to greet him, "Raph… we thought you were dead!"

"Shit, I'm sorry I…" Raph tried to explain, only to have Bishop coughed to interrupt this touching reunion.

Narrowing his eyes, Raph quickly moved April behind him to protect her, "What sick game are you playing now, what are you planning to do with her?"

"To higher her for her expertise," Bishop answered innocently.

"Bull shit!" Raph barked only to freeze when April confirmed it was the truth.

"I am here for that reason Raph…" April said removing herself from Raph's protection that she didn't need.

Staring at her dazed, Raph's jaw drop not believing she was seriously accepting a job from this nutcase, "April why?"

The female's expression was grim; she avoided those fiery golden eyes that judge her for being an idiot for doing this. Shuffling her feet, she sighed, not bothering making some lame excuse getting right to the point, "For it was that or my family members and Casey's, would pay the price."

Flashing a glare of anger towards Bishop, Raph was inches away in punching him, "You blackmailed her!"

"Do you prefer that Donatello taking her life instead? That is the other option for he is dead set in killing anything that was connected to you. However, if she was part of my team Donatello will let her death slide seeing her an ally, then prey," Bishop pointed out.

Growling Raph flung his hands in the air taking a seat on the bed, staring at the floor, flooded with the mixed feelings, not sure what he was truly feeling over this.

"Raph…" April tried to reach him, only to have the turtle suddenly retreat from her coming hug that was to comfort him.

"Get out," Raph snarled, falling into a foul mood, not daring to look at April. The one thing he did acknowledge inside this mess of emotions swarming him was that he didn't want to see her face anymore. She just reminded him of some sell out, giving up before bothering trying to fight.

"Raph…" April begged only to have Raph snap a disgusting glare at her.

" **I said get out of my room!** " Raph yelled at the human that became flustered by how rude he was. She was accustomed to Raph mood swings and sharp temper, but he has never in his life talk down to her in such a manner.

"Raphael! It's not like I wanted this! I had no choice don't you understand!" April found herself brooding in her own anger, snapping at the turtle that was being a child and not seeing that she had a responsibility towards her family and Casey's. She had to protect them like he would do anything to protect his own family.

"You did have a damn choice and shell; you ran instead with your fucken tail between your legs!" Raph roared in return, slamming his fist into the bed.

" **R** **AN!** So you're saying I should have let them kill everyone I love to make some stand?" April asked horrified he would suggest that.

Rising to his feet, Raph pointed his thick green finger at her face, "You could have found a way around it. You could have gotten Leo's or Master Splinter's help! You had that option before you! And you didn't do a fucken thing!"

Slapping the turtle in the face, hot tears ran down the frazzled female's cheek, "Oh and like you done anything to prevent Casey's death! **R-A-P-H-A-E-L**!"

Clenching his fist, Raph grind his teeth, outraged, she turned around blaming him for Casey's death, " **I HAD NO CHOICE!** It was you or him!"

Seeing that his reason wasn't good enough for the stressed friend who was all shades of red and white, Raph snarled more to prove he wasn't sitting on his damn shell all day with his finger up his ass. He tried to do things and failed every time.

Huffing more Raph narrowed his eyes at her, "You know what April, do you fucken think I haven't tried to leave? You think I haven't tried to stop this shit! Do you really think I wanted my family and friends to die! Damn you! Look what happened when I do leave!"

Raph stumping past her in a cloud of fury, he walked pass Bishop, who was watching this spectacle in amusement.

Thwarted, Raph didn't hesitate to set one foot outside the door, to be overcome by the leash that went off as his body jerk in agony while he grabbed his head screaming his lungs out.

Instantly as it happened, April rushed forward only to have Raph refuse her so-called help, crawling with what strength he could muster, back to the room to finally have relief from the pain.  
Laying there wheezing for air, Raph stared toward the ceiling for a moment, then got back to his feet, noticing Bishop had left and April was still there yet outside of the room now.

Rolling his eyes at her, he ignored her entirely, not caring what she had to say next, slamming the door in her face.

Speaking under his breath before the door defined his insult, Raph spat the curse, "Bitch" with no remorse.

Feeling the satisfaction of his actions, he wandered away from the door, going to his bed to take the nap that was most needed. Though he proved his point to the stupid woman, his only regret was how much his body felt like jelly, and his head was on fire, wishing he didn't have to resort in activating his leash to defend his actions so far.

* * *

**Donnie Pov**

Entering the room after a long hunt that ended him not taking the life of that particular female he had his sights on, wanting to see her blood being soaked in that butt-ugly carpet within her apartment, Donnie had to quench his blood lust elsewhere.

The other female, Angel wasn't much worth the time when he was done with her, but he had to admit the look she had on her face drawing her last breath was priceless, when he honored her by removing his mask. A signature he had been using with every kill, it was amusing how his victim's eyes would widen in disbelief gurgling in their blood to speak, yet to freeze in that pose, as time stops for them.

Suspecting Raph to be sitting there bored or trying to attempt to read his files, Donnie notice he wasn't there, as his eyes wandered towards the bathroom?

Taking off his gear to get it washed like routine, Donnie came up to the bathroom's door that was wide open. Peculiar this was; Donnie had a sickening feeling come over him.

Raph normally closed it if he wanted his privacy, and it wasn't like him to leave it open so inviting.

What else came alarming was the trail of clothes that led inside. Following them, Donnie entered the room, noticing Raph was in the bath not moving an inch.

There was a heaviness in the room, and a strong overwhelming scent of despair filled the air, making Donnie wonder what happened when he was gone.

He still wasn't upset when he left to do his work, was he?

Walking up to the bath, Donnie was going to tell Raph what came of April O'Neil only to see Raph was fast asleep with the ice-cold water knee high wrapping around him.

Sighing in relief and letting out a light chuckle at how cute he was, Donnie leaned forward to empty the bath, gathering a towel ready to use.

Slowly taking the towel, he dried the sleeping turtle that didn't fidget as he did. He was out cold, and there was evidence he was crying as well.

Once he dried him off, Donnie placed his arms in the correct position to lift Raph up without startling him. He could have awakened the turtle and drag him to bed, but he looked so peaceful, regardless that he was shivering from the cold.

Raph not much a burden to carry, Donnie placed him in the bed, wrapping the warm blankets around him then reentered the bathroom to wash up. This time around, he didn't get much blood on him, and it didn't take him long to get all clean for bed.

Entering the bed, turning off the lights, Donnie couldn't stop the sigh that came over him as he gazed at that magnificent shell. How much he longed to touch it, to even touch him to express his devoted love for him. So much he wanted to nuzzle his beak in Raph's neck, letting out his scent to soak into Raph's skin to mix into a fragrance like no other.

Alas, he couldn't, he wouldn't push it, no matter what his instincts told him to take him as his own regardless he was ready or willing.

Feeling the wave of defeat that clashed against his throbbing heart that wanted to be loved, Donnie turned around unable to stare at that shell any longer.

He needed to keep a control of himself in order to make this work.

Then to his surprised a cold arm searched for his heat, clinging onto him for dear life.

Looking over his shoulder Raph was still fast asleep, yet he sought him out, nuzzling his beak against Donnie's neck letting out a few pleasurable churrs.

Smiling sweetly, though Raph wasn't conscious of his actions, Donnie took it as a sign.

He was starting to be truthful with himself and allowing himself to take what he wanted… Him.

* * *

TBC


	8. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

The room's shadows crept up to him, yet Raph ignored them as he sat on a wooden crate beside the furnace alone.

These days he found himself down here, when he needs to think and wants to get out of the room for a change of scenery, with no one bothering him.

It has been months now, how many; he had lost count.

Within that timeframe, he was rewarded for his behavior and was permitted to venture out of the room, to only designated areas of course, still leashed when it came to zones he was not allowed to enter.

Even then he was allowed to explore, the three activity rooms he bothered visiting, one the court where he can play basketball if he wants, the pool where he could swim some laps, then lastly the workout room.

Out of the three activity rooms he enjoyed that one; he had access to weights and exercise equipment.

Most of his times when Donnie was off doing who knows what, in order to distract himself, he would go there building his muscles and working on his skills.

The last thing he needed was falling behind.

Though no amount of training was going to help him, however, it made him feel good and less trap and feeling like in some bird in a cage.

The humans to what he became accustom to were decent towards him. At first, he thought their demeanor was a ploy, being ordered to treat him in such a manner, but in the end it seemed they really didn't care. He could see it in their eyes; he was no different than them…

When he wasn't working out or sitting in the room trying his hardest to figure out what Donnie was up to, by using the given book that would help him translate the Japanese, he was here.

His brain work so much till it felt like mush, translating wasn't fun, and he found half the time he fell asleep.

Sure it was important to figure out what Donnie's papers were about, yet the translations took so long.

The book believe it or not; Donnie gave it to him stating if he was so curious in knowing what his papers have on them, he would have to take the initiative to figure it out on his own.

Sighing Raph turned over the necklace he found in one of the crates, it was a prize Donnie had collected when he killed.

He has been doing that, taking items from the victims who were precious to them and then putting them in these crates for Raph to burn when he was ready to move on.

It was sick yet part of him was happy it wasn't body parts or something that morbid.

Sadly, he had become numb on this subject, knowing no amount of effort upon his part could stop it. Donnie if he did decide to stop, he wouldn't for Bishop wouldn't allow it.

Not just that, some of the targets turned around and worked for Bishop in the end. Like April…

Raph had seen the red head now and then, ignoring her when she attempted to make contact with him.

He hated her for giving up so easily, though who was he to talk, not that he tried anymore to change things…

Clenching the necklace that he believed belong to Angel, Raph tossed it in the fire watching the metal warping before his eyes.

That's what this was, just painful fragments from the past, why was he hanging on to them?

What the fuck are they to him anymore? What can they do for him? They can't fix this, nor keeping them will bring them back, or would they bring Donnie back or Mikey…

Thrusting his fist into one of the near by crates, Raph screamed, losing his temper, tearing the boxes apart chucking the items into the fire one by one. Not caring who they belong to, it didn't matter anymore.

"Damn it all!" Raph yelled out, tossing the last box over to freeze suddenly, as his eyes came across the familiar cane.

His legs becoming weak, buckled under him, as he collapsed to the hard ground, staring at the cane that belonged to his master?!

Hands trembling, he reached forward feeling the smooth wooden surface he recognized and started to wish he didn't touch the crate in the first place.

"Master Splinter… Father…" Raph shook his head feeling the tears flowing down his face; this wasn't possible… He couldn't' be dead too…

Quickly Raph swoop up the cane pressing it against his plastron weeping loudly in his grief.

The dark cloud that he hasn't experienced for weeks came back to him claiming him once more. His heart ached and the regret swallowed him whole, crashing him against the rocks of depression, cutting into him deep.

Then like the devil heard his cries, to laugh at his loss; it came.

To his right, out of the shadows a figure emerged, as Raph snapped, with his walls destroyed entirely and his pure rage like no other changed him to a murderous rampage.

He said piss on the chip in his head; he was going to kill the bastard for going this far. How could he kill his father too?!

Tightening his grip on the cane to be his weapon, he let out a battle cry towards the one that dared to show his face of all times.

Swinging the cane without a second thought, Raph didn't feel the pain that he should have, surprised in finding Donnie taking the full hit without flinching or dodging the obvious attack.

Screaming an animalistic growl, Raph continued threshing the cane against Donnie's body watching it start to bruise and wounds began to open up.

The beating getting worse and violent by every strike, the smell of his blood made his own boil, lusting for it.

Blood now covered the side of the stick, splatter around the room by every blow.

Raph continued until he heard a sharp snap and the cane unable to take the force anymore, shattered against Donnie's arm that also made a sickening popping sound, and the turtle's face twisted in pure pain.

Breathing heavily Raph huffed not sure why Donnie didn't punish him or fought back.

The silent turtle only looked at Raph sympathetically, not showing any sign of animosity towards Raph's actions.

"Why don't you fight back you bastard!" Raph barked throwing the cane to the ground.

Donnie giving him the silent treatment held his broken arm.

The frustration building up, Raph charged forward slamming Donnie to a pipe placing his arm firmly against Donnie's windpipe.

"Tell me why you don't fight back! You killed everyone I love and cared about! You kill my brother and now father, why don't you finish me already?" Raph asked hysterically.

Letting out a whimper, Donnie looked away, "For I love you."

"AHHH!" Raph screamed in annoyance and let go of Donnie, "Fuck you Donatello! I hate you!"

"You don't," Donnie told him.

"Yes I do," Raph flashed a disgusted look at the turtle then the cane.

"Raph…" Donnie tried to reach him, extending his good arm out to touch Raph's shoulder, to have Raph coldly hit it away.

"Don't touch me, you monster!"

"Raph I'm not a monster."

Turning around Raph shoved Donnie away, "Yes you are, you killed him, why?"

"I didn't."

Confused by the denial to the confession that normally, he would gloat over, Raph shook his head at this bull shit, "Then why do you have his cane?"

"He killed himself Raphael. He took his life before me saying he couldn't watch anymore or let me take his life," Donnie explained.

"Like hell!" Raph screamed again not believing his father would do that.

"It's true, have I lied to you yet?" Donnie asked the question that was true. He has been telling Raph the truth and never told a lie. Even if some of the truths where lies, they were real to Donnie so in turn he was truthful.

Blinking at the cane then at Donnie, Raph mouth felt dry as his legs buckled under him again. "He…"

Slowly, Donnie approached him crouching down to his level, using his good arm to wrap around the stressed turtle, "He did; I'm sorry."

Tilting his head at him, Raph was bewildered by the genuine sympathy towards this, "How can you just say you're sorry when you were the one that was going to kill him!"

"For I didn't kill him, that would be simpler than him taking his life and abandoning you like this," Donnie sighed kissing Raph on the head.

"He… abandoned me…" Raph never thought it that way, and it did look like it.

"Yes, he did… See what I mean Raphael, your family, they didn't really love you. They used you like everyone else. If they truly loved you, they would go through hell and back to save you. I have; I have stood up to my master to keep you. I broke rules to have you keep breathing… I know when you first attacked my master, I tried to kill you… but I did it for I didn't want him to do it, for he would make it long and painful, and I loved you too much to see you suffer."

"Donnie…" Raph slipped not saying Donnie's full name, yet the turtle didn't care, kissing Raph on the head.

"Shhh… it will be alright. Do you want me to burn the cane?" Donnie asked sweetly; having Raph shaking his head, then answer him unexpectedly.

"No, I will. I don't want to think about him anymore, or how dishonorable he was to take his life like a coward," Raph said coldly, towards his father's actions, then to Donnie.

Rising to his feet, Raph picked up the cane clenching it firmly in his hand then tossed it in the fire, then spitting on it before shutting the door.

"I hate you, Fath—Mas—Rat!."

* * *

"Raphael are you hungry?" Donnie asked sweetly, rubbing the turtle's leg who was laying across the bed being silent and secretive.

Donnie's arm all wrapped up, he made some excuse that he over did his training and twisted his arm incorrectly. It was best no one knew about what Raph did, and he didn't want anyone to judge his mate.

Shaking his head, Raph pulled the pillow close to his chest, "No thanks."

"Okay well, I will pick you up something any ways, in case you change your mind," Donnie kissed Raph on the head before heading to the door.

Hand on the handle Donnie looked over his shoulder, "Raph. How about, we watch a movie later if you're in the mood?"

"Sure…" Raph weakly agreed.

"Okay I have a great one; I know you will love-" Donnie started, opening the door then stop as he felt something sharp go through his stomach.

The sounds of flesh being sliced alerted Raph as he could smell the new fresh blood start to linger in the air.

Sitting up quickly, Raph caught the tail end of Donnie gasping falling backwards, slamming his shell to the ground as Leo was standing in the doorway with his sword drawn dripping of Donnie's blood.

"LEO!" Raph blink startled, gawked in disbelief and rushing to his feet.

"Raph…" Leo's eyes widen in confusion and mix of joy, "You're still alive?!"

"Yeah I am… Oh shit Donnie," Raph said in shock, recalling that Donnie was injured, rushing to his side seeing the pool of blood starting to form under the turtle.

"Raphael… don't let him kill you please," Donnie warned Raph, just as Raph felt Leo's firm hand upon his shoulder pulling him off of Donnie forcefully.

"Raph get a hold of yourself; this thing isn't our Donnie! He killed everyone we care about, don't let him fool you in protecting that vile creature," Leo stated, narrowing his eyes at the demon who destroyed his world.

"I know…" Raph admitted just to have Leo's gray eyes flash at him in surprise, studying him and judging him.

Of all the years growing up with the older brother, Raph never in his life seen Leo's eyes be so judgmental, especially towards him.

There was something off about him, he wasn't like his old self, more a shallow shell of the once great leader. Was this the aftermath of Donnie's actions that corrupted him to this?

"You what?!" Leo demanded an explanation, grinding his teeth, putting Raph in the same light he had for Donnie.

"I know, for he did it because of me," Raph shamefully explained, seeing there was no reason to sugar coat this for the brother was a lie detector after all.

Clenching his blade, Leo's eyes changed, becoming dark and ruthless, as it targeted Raph as the enemy now, not acknowledging him as his brother anymore," So you're in on it too?"

"No, I didn't want him to do it Leo… he…" Raph took a step back; he didn't want to fight his brother, yet didn't want him to hurt him either.

A burning rage taking over, Leo moved his blade readying to strike at Raph, for betraying his family and friends, disgusted that he was no different than this monster on the ground.

"Leo don't do this!" Raph tried to reason, desperately looking for something to defend himself within this small room that made dodging not an easy task.

Roaring his frustration and disapproval like he lost his lid, Leo strike at Raph only to hear Donnie scream in return, "Don't you hurt my mate, you bastard!"

Lunging himself on top of Leo, the brothers started to fight and Donnie digging his teeth into Leo's arm, forcing him to let go of his blade.

"You will regret that demon!" Leo spat, throwing Donnie over his shoulder, pinning him to the ground as he choked the life out of him.

His world spinning, Donnie gasped seeing everything go black.

In a cold voice, Leo laughed, "I will end this; I will revenge my brothers' death. My friends' death and my Masters…"

Slurring on the last name, Leo's eyes widen as he could see the splatter of red before his eyes and his blade being removed from his throat.

There above him was Raph holding his bloody blade that sliced his throat.

Letting go of Donnie, Leo held his neck stunned, as he let out one question, "Why?"

Trembling and letting the blade fall to the ground, Raph's eyes watered answering the only reason he had for doing this deed, "I, love him."

Watching Leo's take his last breath that gurgled with blood, Raph just stood there until those gray eyes were dark, empty of life.

Slowly, Raph knelt down ignoring the dead brother going to Donnie, who was out cold.

He was breathing but barely. Picking him up quickly, Raph rushed out of the room down the corridor towards the medical room. He had to save Donnie no matter what.

* * *

Slamming the door open, Raph desperately cried out, "Help him!"

The doctors that were having a conversation with Bishop, jumped at the sight of both turtle's full of blood.

Bishop nodding, ordered the doctors to take Donnie and patch him up, afterwards turned his attention towards Raph, with a questionable look.

"What happened?" Bishop asked raising an eyebrow.

"Check your room that will tell you…" Raph could only answer looking away.

"Oh?"

"It had to be done," Raph was cryptic as two men came running in with news about Leo entering the building and was now dead in Raph and Donnie's room.

Hearing the report, Bishop listened to all the details as Raph just stood there.

"I see then, expose of the body," Bishop ordered, then turn his attention to Raph.

"I will take it. You were the one that disposed of Leonardo?"

"Yes…" Raph said coldly then glared at Bishop taking a step forward towards the human.

"Bishop," Raph started seeing the guards on duty ready themselves only to ease when Bishop gave the sign to stand down.

"Yes."

Kneeling down before Bishop, Raph stared at the floor, "I can't live without him… He can't live without me… But I can't… No, I won't live with the haunting memories from my past and what I and Donnie have done…."

Raph paused then continued feeling the smirk on Bishop's lips, "I want you to do to me what you did to Donnie... But promise me, that we will be together no matter what. Not as brothers, as… as lovers."

Smiling Bishop stood tall over Raph, "I will grant that and make sure you both are together forever as a reward for your fine kill."

* * *

Fin


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One brother is brainwashed in a fashion that has never been done. Can he ever come back before it's to late? Or will the said brother destroy his old life and take his lover with him?  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are 25)
> 
> Warning (Rated: M) Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Gore, Major Character Death (s), T-Cest

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, as he rose from the medical bed.

Instantly he reached for his head that throbbed, scratching the surface of his memories to recall what happened that gave him the pleasure of visiting the medical bay.

Then as if a hammer hit him, the rush of panic took over his senses and Donnie widely searched the room for Raph.

Jumping to his feet and pushing away the nurse who protested against this action, Donnie narrowed his eyes at her, "Where's Raphael!"

The woman knowing better not to get on the turtle's bad side swallowed hard, "The turtle went with Bishop over some arrangements."

"What arrangements?" Donnie spat, feeling the creeping dread crawling up his spine.

One of the guards who was on duty over this very reason, in fear what hostility Donnie would show, intervened quickly before the nurse got Donnie's sharp tongue, "Donatello, they went to Lab 3."

"Why?" Donnie's eyes widen in fear, "Bishop is not going to punish Raphael is he? He did nothing! This was my fault, not his!"

Shaking his head the man didn't say anything, moving to the side and warning the nurse not to interfere, as Donnie rushed out of the room.

His lungs burning and his legs on fire with the rest of his body, Donnie ignored it, reaching Lab 3 a soon as he could.

How long has he been out? What could be going down and was he too late to stop it?

Not waiting for an invitation he rushed in horrified hearing Raph's screams echo through the air.

Coming up to the door that led to the inner room where Raph was alone, being observed by Bishop and some crew behind the glass on the other side, Donnie didn't care if he angered his master, entering the room.

How could his master take away the one thing he valued so much?

Raph's body twisting and shrinking before his eyes, Donnie came to him trying to hold him as his anger and betrayal over his face was visible to the naked eye for all to see.

"Master how could you do this to him? What are you doing?!" Donnie demanded snapping a glare at Bishop, yet had Raph answer him unexpectedly.

Weakly placing his hand on Donnie's face, Raph smiled, "It wasn't his choice Donnie. I ask him to do this."

"WHY?" Donnie whimpered, still unsure what this was or why Raph would want to leave him.

"For I love you Donatello and to be with you, I have to let everything go like you told me," Raph churred sweetly towards his mate.

"But…" Donnie bit his lip, scared what would become of him.

"It will be okay Donatello, you know why?"

"Why?"

"For I know you would go through hell and back to be with me and keep me safe. I know when I'm…" Raph chuckled through the pain, over the obscure idea, "Reborn; you will guide me and remind me how much I love you."

"I will! I will Raphael; I promise," Donnie slurred out, trying to hold back the tears.

"I know you will…" Raph smiled, kissing Donnie on the lips, then snap his head back feeling his memories being ripped way. However, some how managing to hold on that kiss and Donnie's brown eyes.

In seconds, in his horror, Donnie watched Raph change to a regular turtle before his eyes as he snatched the innocent turtle in his arms not letting go.

Entering the room, Bishop loomed over Donnie, "Within a month, he will be re-mutated and his old memories will be purged. He will not suffer anymore."

Nodding Donnie peered up at his master, "Master, can I request that I take care of Raphael until that time comes?"

"Oh?"

"I want him to know me and me only. When he is reborn, regardless if all the time we shared is gone, he will still recognize me, and we can build our relationship on that."

Smiling deeply Bishop agreed, yet in his voice, there was something else, "I will grant that Donatello, but once he is mutated again he will have to go through the same training as you did for he will need to pull his weight just like you."

"Of course Master," Donnie agreed with no issues.

* * *

**One month later**

Watching anxiously at the mutation process taking place, Donnie stood there nervous on how Raph would react seeing him.

Once the mutation was done, Donnie was alone as he requested making sure he was the first person that Raph saw, was him, and only him.

The new turtle, complex on what was going on clenching his hands, like a new born, discovering life for the first time.

Slowly, he looked up at Donnie, titling his head cautiously at him. Coming to him slowly not to scare him, since he didn't want Raph's first expression of him was fear, Donnie knelt down smiling sweetly at him.

"Hello Raphael," Donnie greeted the turtle.

Trying to respond, the turtle let out a range of sounds and animalistic chirps, getting frustrated unable to communicate the same way Donnie did with him and not understand why.

Softening his voice, Donnie tried not to laugh, "Don't strain yourself Raphael, this is normal that you can understand me for I have been talking to you the past month, yet your incapable of speaking English right now, since you don't know how. Don't worry that will change."

Raph placing his hand on Donnie's cheek, felt his skin then touched his hands, comparing them to his own.

"We are the same; we are both mutant turtles."

Raph's eyes meeting his, Raph looked into his brown pools for answers for questions that hindered him.

Debating what to say next, Donnie was taken by surprise to suddenly having Raph pressing his lips against his.

Letting out a needy churr, how much he wanted to taste those lips again, Donnie pressed himself against Raph to embrace him, "How much I longed for you to surrender to your true instincts, and take me as yours."

The kiss ending, Raph cupped Donnie's face, surprising the turtle more, saying one word that was never given yet he knew regardless, "Donnie."

Not correcting him, Donnie cupped Raph's face in return, "Yes Raphael it's me, Donnie. Now let's go, there is much work to do to get you back to speed and there will be plenty of time for us to express our love for each other."

Helping the turtle up, Donnie smiled more whispering to himself over his joy, "I will finally spend time with you like I always wanted. Even though we're actually brothers, you want to be with me, just like I wanted to be with you."

Leading the turtle to the door to start his new journey Donnie looked over his shoulders, towards the window that Bishop was watching. With a pleasurable smirk to show his gratitude something dark twisted inside him.

To himself, he accepted that darkness and thrived on it, "And when you're ready Raph, we will get our revenge for being puppets to these humans, and make this world ours. Erasing such threats as Bishop and any other human that will not kneel to us mutants…"


End file.
